Liebe des Todes
by Halefa
Summary: SENSATION! Es geht weiter! Wenn auch nur kurz! Wenn diese story weiter geschrieben werden soll, rewius pliesse!
1. Prolog

_Hi!!_

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein erstes Fic! Der Titel ist voll doof, ich weiß, darin ich ich schon immer eine Niete._

_Alle Personen, außer natürlich denen, die ich erfunden habe, gehören der großen, einzigwahren Joanne K. Rowling!!_

  


_Cu!! Halefa_

  


_PS: Wenn euch die Story gefällt, reviewt fleißig! Sonst gehts nicht weiter ..._

  


**Liebe des Todes**

**Prolog**

  


_Langsam ging Elena die Treppe hinunter. Sie schwitzte und ihre Hand hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf dem Treppengeländer. Ihr T-Shirt klebte ihr am Rücken und eine feuchte Locke fiel ihr in die Stirn. Die Zauberstäbe waren drohend auf sie gerichtet und auf den Gesichtern der Todesser entdeckte sie hämische Freude._

_Elena war auf der letzten Treppenstufe angekommen. Deutlich roch sie den Schweiß der Männer, das Parfüm ihrer Mutter und den leichten Geruch von beißendem Rauch._

_"Ist sie nicht süß, die Kleine?", sagte ein Todesser und kam ein Schritt auf sie zu._

_"Ja, genau das, was Männer wie wir brauchen.", bestätigte ein anderer und grinste. Ein anderer legte demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite._

_"Was meint ihr, töten oder foltern? Oder was kann man noch mit so einem kleinen Ding anstellen?" Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus._

_Elena stand wie erstarrt, als sie auf sie zukamen. Ihr Herz pochte wie wahnsinnig, doch es war ihr, als wenn alles Blut geronnen wär._

  


Beatrice fuhr schweißgebadet auf. Das Nachthemd klebte ihr am Rücken und ihre Haare hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst.

Im Zimmer war es dämmrig. Der Vollmond warf sein weißes Licht direkt in ihr Zimmer, doch Beatrice beachtete ihn nicht. Sie war wieder die kleine Elena, als ihr Haus von Todessern angegriffen wurde. Sie hörte die Schreie ihrer Eltern und ihrer Schwester, roch den Tod und das Feuer, das ihr Haus zerstörte. Und sie spürte die Schmerzen, die ihr die Todesser zufügten.

Beatrice merkte nicht, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Jahrelang hatte sie ihren Schmerz und ihren Kummer verborgen, ihn strengstens geheimgehalten. Alle dachten, die Wunde wäre längst verheilt und hätte nur eine Narbe hinterlassen. Auch Beatrice, früher einmal war sie Elena gewesen, hatte es gedacht, doch jetzt war die Wunder erneut aufgebrochen und schmerzte schlimmer denn je.

  


Die Tür ihres Zimmers wurde leise geöffnet und eine kleine, mollige Frau setzte sich zu Beatrice ans Bett. Sie strich dem Mädchen übers Haar und gab leise tröstende Laute von sich. Langsam versiegten die Tränen. Die Frau drückte ihre Pflegetochter sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück und deckte sie zu. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss vorsichtig wieder die Tür.

  


Beatrice konnte jedoch lange nicht wieder einschlafen. Sie dachte an den Brief der heute, oder war es bereits gestern?, von einer wunderschönen Schneeeule gebracht wurde und ihre Pflegeeltern in helle Aufregung versetzt hatte. Sie in helles Entsetzten.

  


HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

  


Sehr geehrte Miss Faver,

Wegen einem Fehler in unseren Listen bekommen Sie leider erst jetzt die Einladung, die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen. Natürlich müssen Sie deswegen kein Schulgeld bezahlen. Der Unterricht beginnt wieder am 1.September.

  


Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

  


Beatrice schauderte, als sie an den Brief dachte. Sie sollte zu einem Menschen ausgebildet werden, der nur eine Handbewegung machen musste, um zu töten? Sie sollte mit solchen Ungeheuern auf eine Schule gehen, wie die, die ihre Eltern umgebracht haben? Über diese Gedanken schlief sie schließlich doch ein.

  


Blass, müde und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen trottete Beatrice am nächsten morgen in die Küche.

Ihr Pflegevater, Gareth, ein hagerer, schmächtiger Mann, warf ihr einen Blick zu. Ihre Pflegemutter, Aslade, schob ihr einen Stuhl hin und legte ein fertig geschmiertes Honigbrötchen vor sie hin.

Beatrice wich ihren Blicken aus und biss heftig in ihr Brötchen. Sie wusste, dass die beiden ein Erklärung von ihr forderten, denn Beatrice hatte noch nie Albträume gehabt, selbst dann nicht, als sie als ein kleines verstörtes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen zu ihnen kam. Und Tränen sah man bei ihr nur selten.

  


"Was hattest du denn heute Nacht?", fragte Aslade wie nebenbei und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. "Ich habe mir Sorgen wegen dir gemacht!"

  


Beatrice biss die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt bloß nicht rot werden oder stottern, befahl sie sich.

  


"Ach, ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich euch ja fast ein Jahr nicht sehen werde, wenn ich auf diese Schule gehe." Was ich aber nie tun werde, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

  


Aslade lächelte ihr freundlich zu und tätschelte ihr leicht die Hand.

  


"Aber das macht doch nichts! Es gibt doch Herbst-, Winter- und Osterferien, dann können wir uns sehen."

  


Sofort gab es Beatrice einen Stich, sie belogen zu haben.

Sie nickte leicht und legte ihr angebissenes Brötchen wieder zurück. Bittend sah sie Gareht an.

  


"Ich hab jetzt keinen Hunger."

  


Gareht ließ die Zeitung sinken, hinter der er sich jeden Morgen versteckte.

  


"Gut, dann geh. Aber um ein Uhr bist du wieder da."

  


"Ja, ja!" Eilig stand Beatrice auf und ging so ruhig wie möglich auf ihr Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später schloss sie die Haustür hinter sich.

Sie atmete tief ein. Die Luft war noch ein wenig frisch, doch gegen Mittag würde es bullig heiß werden.

Beatrice joggte beinahe die Straße entlang. Nach zehn Minuten stand sie vor dem großen, weißen Haus. Als sie klingelte, konnte man einen leisen Gong hören.

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet und ein Gesicht erschien.

  


"Sie wünschen?", fragte eine hohe, piepsige Stimme.

  


"Ich bin's, Larissa! Ist Jane da?!"

  


"Ja," antwortete die Stimme. "Wen darf ich melden?"

  


"Mensch, Larissa, lass mich rein, es ist wichtig!", flehte Beatrice.

  


Das Gesicht kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete sie prüfend.

  


"Ich habe meine Vorschriften! Also, wen darf ich Miss Jane melden?"

  


"Mich!", fauchte Betrice ungewollt grob. "Beatrice Faver. Lässt du mich jetzt rein?!"

  


Das Gesicht verschwand.

  


"Wenn Miss sich bitte ein wenig gedulden würden?", ertönte es von innen. Beatrice biss die Zähne zusammen. Es wurde merklich wärmer.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde die Tür ganz geöffnet. Vor ihr stand die Besitzerin der Stimme und des Gesichts, Larissa, die Dienerin der Dumbers.

  


"Wenn Miss mir bitte folgen würden."

  


Beatrice trottete hinter dem zierlichen Mädchen mit der weißen Bluse, dem schwarzen Rock, der weißen Schürze, weiße Söckchen und schwarzen Schuhe her. Dann waren sie vor einer dicken Eichentür angelangt, an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Zutritt nur mit der Erlaubnis der Bewohnerin! Jane_ hing.

Larissa klopfte leicht an die Tür.

"Miss Beatrice Faver wünscht einzutreten.", sagte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

  


"Lass sie rein, Larissa.", ertönte Janes Stimme und sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Jane stand, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, unfrisiert und barfuß, in der Tür und strahlte Beatrice an.

  


"Schön das du kommst! Komm rein!" Sie zog Beatrice ins Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

  


"Du, ich muss dir was erzählen!", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig. Beatrice grinste etwas schief und Jane lachte gekünstelt. Normalerweise hätten sie beide jetzt angefangen zu lachen und erst aufgehört, wenn Janes großer Bruder nebenan an die Wand bummerte.

  


"Fang du an!", brach Beatrice schließlich die fast peinliche Stille. Jane schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

"Ich bin so schrecklich aufgeregt!"

Beatrice zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Irgendwie war Jane immer schrecklich aufgeregt, sah dabei aber oft ziemlich gelassen und cool aus.

  


"Ach ja?"

  


Jane setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Böse funkelte sie Beatrice an.

  


"Wenn du in meiner Situation wärst, wärst du auch schrecklich aufgeregt!", fauchte sie. Besorgt runzelte Beatrice die Stirn. Diesmal schien es ernst zu sein, denn sonst ließ sich ihre beste Freundin nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen.

  


"Ich hab mich verliebt!", stöhnte Jane. Erleichtert seufzte Beatrice. Soo schlimm war es also doch nicht.

  


"Und er hat mich für heute ins Kino eingeladen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich hingehen soll!"

  


Beatrice zuckte die Achseln.

  


"Warum solltest du denn nicht hingehen?"

  


Jane starrte sie an.

  


"Mensch Beatrice! Ich kenn ihn doch kaum und wenn ich vor ihm stehe bekomm' ich sicher kein Wort raus!"

  


Sie nahm sich ihr Kissen und presste ihren Kopf hinein.

Beatrice trat ans Fenster und sah schweigend hinaus.

  


"Ich soll in London auf ein Internat gehen.", sagte sie schließlich. Jane sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Aber ... das ist ja schrecklich!" Mit einem Satz war sie neben Beatrice und umschlang sie mit den Armen. "Wie furchtbar! Das können wir nicht zulassen!"

  


Beatrice löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Freundin und starrte auf die Tür.

  


"Ich wüsste nicht, wie man es verhindern könnte."

  


Jane warf dramatisch die Arme in die Luft.

  


"Ach, das ist doch ganz einfach! Weißt du was, ich helfe dir, ist doch klar! Also, du steigst ganz normal in den Zug nach London und an der nächstbesten Haltestelle steigst du wieder aus und kommst zurück. Ich bring dich dann .... in unser Ferienhaus. Das wird schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, dort wirst du bestimmt nicht gefunden!"

  


Beatrice schwieg. Wie sollte sie Jane auch beibringen, dass alles, was sie tun würden, unnütz wäre? Die Leute von diesem Internat müssten nur den Zauberstab schwenken und schon wüssten sie, wo sie sich versteckt hielt. Und dann würde sie ihre Strafe erhalten. Beatrice erschauderte. Sie ahnte, wie diese Strafe aussehen würde. -

  


Ganz langsam schob sie ihren Wagen über den Bahnsteig. Überall um sie herum waren Leute. Leute die lachten, redeten und fröhliche Gesichter machten. Sie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie hier die Einzigste sein musste, die keiner guter Laune war.

Beatrice blieb vor Gleis 10 stehen und sah auf ihre Fahrkarte. Gleis 9 3/4. Sie sah sich um. Nirgendswo war ein Gleis 9 3/4. Ihr Herz begann vor Freude zu klopfen. Wenn sie nicht wusste, wo ihr Zug abfuhr, konnte man ihr ja nicht nachsagen, sie hätte die Schule geschwänzt, wenn sie wieder nach Hause ging!

Doch gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, ging eine Gruppe Schüler an ihr vorbei. Sie hatten ebenfalls jeder ein Gepäckwagen mit großen Koffern und sie glaubte, aus ihrem Gespräch deutlich das Wort "Gleis 9 3/4" zu hören. Die Gruppe ging eifrig redent auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 zu. Und plötzlich waren sie verschwunden.

Vorsichtig ging Beatrice auf die Absperrung zu um sie zu betrachten. Als sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter davor stand und stehen bleiben wollte, verschwand die Absperrung und sie sah direkt auf eine große rote Dampflok. Erstaunt blieb sie stehen. Da wurde sie plötzlich von hinten angestoßen und prallte gegen ihren Gepäckwagen. Der rollte jedoch weg und so landete sie ziemlich unsanft auf ihrer Nase. Die fand das nicht sehr freundlich und gab ein empörtes Knacksen von sich.

"Oh, entschuldigung. Hast du dir was getan?"

Beatrice blieb eine Weile benommen liegen. Ihre Knie, und besonders ihre Nase schmerzten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie ein paar abgenutzte Schuhe in ihrem Blickfeld erschienen, dann ein paar Knie und schließlich ein braun gebranntes, besorgtes Gesicht.

Sie stöhnte und richtete sich auf.

Vor ihr kniete ein Junge mit schulterlangem roten Haaren, freundlichen braunen Augen in denen der Schalk blitzte und einem Ohrring im linken Ohr. Er war ungefähr ein Jahr älter als sie und trug ein V-Abzeichen an seinem schwarzen Umhang.

  


"Hast du dir weh getan?"

  


Beatrice lächelte scheu und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Jungen hatte sie noch nie viel zu tun gehabt, und schon gar nicht mit so gut aussehenden.

Der freundliche Junge half ihr aufzustehen. Als er sah, dass ihre Hose an den Knien aufgerissen war, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

  


"Das haben wir gleich wieder."

  


Beatrice zitterte und schloss die Augen. Sie hörte, wie der Junge etwas murmelte. Nichts passierte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

Der Junge sah sie prüfend an.

  


"Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

  


Beatrice wurde rot.

  


"Ja ja, nur ein bisschen benommen."

  


Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

  


"Das legt sich wieder. Ach übrigens, ich bin Bill Weasly, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Bist du neu?"

  


Beatrice nickte.

  


"Beatrice Faver."

  


"Ok, Beatrice. Ich hoffe, dich bald in Gryffindor willkommen zu heißen!"

  


Sie wurde schon wieder rot. Der Junge nickte ihr zu.

  


"Ich muss weiter. Tschüß!"

  


"Tschüß!"

  


Sie sah ihm nach. Geschickt schlängelte er sich durch die Schülermenge hindurch und trat zu einer jungen, molligen Frau. Neben ihr stand ein großer Kinderwagen mit Zwillingen und ein jüngerer ebenfalls rothaariger Junge, der ungefähr in Beatrices Alter war.

Sei seufzte. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Gepäckwagen und versuchte sich ebenfalls so geschickt durch die Schülermenge zu schlängeln, wie der rothaarige Junge. Dabei wurde sie jedoch s herumgeschubst und geschoben, dass sie es bald aufgab und nur noch in den Zug wollte um sich irgendwo hinzusetzten. Schließlich konnte sie immer noch abhauen, wenn sie angekommen waren.

  


_So, der Prolog ist fertig. Wenn euch die Story gefällt, sofort auf den Review-Button klicken und den Text tippen. Sonst seid ihrs selber Schuld, wenn nichts passiert ... _


	2. Kapitel 1

iuHey, da bin ich wieder!!br

Ein paar Sachen in diesem Kapitel habe ich aus ein paar anderen Büchern kopiert (*nicht hauen*! Asahi, guck nicht so! Ich weiß auch, dass dieser Spruch ebenfalls geklaut ist! Aber wer's nicht merkt, vergisst halt wieder, das ich so etwas gesagt hab *schnell Alzheimer-Pillen herauskram*)br

Geld machen würde ich gerne damit machen (wer will das nicht), aber ich glaube das geht nicht *schluchz*.br

Ach ja, Disclaimer: Alle Personen, bei denen ihr irgendwie das Gefühl habt, die hättet ihr doch mal in irgendeinem Buch von Joanne K. Rowling (ja, wie hieß das denn noch?? Es war ein ganz berühmtes Buch *gg*) gelesen, werden wohl auch von ihr sein ... Vermute ich mal *schnell nachschlag*. Der Rest ist von der einzigartigen und einmaligen ..... *trommelwirbel* bHALEFA/b/u/i

p

BIGBLiebe des Todes/BIGbr

1. Kapitel/B

p

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Überall um sie herum waren Schüler. Umhänge wehten ihr ins Gesicht, weiße Gesichter von Erstklässlern starrten sie an und laute fröhliche oder ängstliche Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Es war, als wenn all ihre Sinne geschärft waren. Keiner würde bemerken, wenn sie sich jetzt davon schlich. br

Sie ließ sich mit dem Strom der älteren Schüler mittreiben, um die richtige Gelegenheit abzupassen. Dann sah sie sie. Vor ihnen stand eine lange Reihe pferdeloser Kutschen, die die Schüler zum Schloss hochbringen sollten. Davor herrschte Chaos, denn in die Kutschen passten immer nur vier Schüler und viele würden gerne mit ihren Freunden zusammen fahren.br

In dem allgemeinen Trubel huschte Beatrice in den Schatten einer Kutsche. Zu ihrem Glück befand sich rechts neben ihr ein dichtes Gebüsch. Ohne von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden, huschte sie dorthin.br

Der Boden war ziemlich hart und kalt und sie richtete sich auf eine ungemütliche Zeit ein, bis die Kutschen alle fort waren und sie sich hinauswagen konnte. Jedoch hatten die anderen Schüler es eilig, in die Schule zu kommen (Beatrice konnte sie nicht verstehen) und schon bald herrschte um sie herum Stille. Nur ein Käuzchen rief irgendwo.br

Vorsichtig bog sie die Zweige auseinander und sah hindurch. Nur Schwärze. Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Dann versuchte sie im Schein des Mondes das kleine Dorf zu finden, das die anderen Schüler im Zug erwähnt hatten: Hogsmeade.

p

Langsam ging sie zwischen den Häusern her. Als schwarze Schatten ragten sie in den dunklen Himmel und bildeten im Schein der magischen Lampen unheimliche Schatten. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Beatrice zuckte zusammen. Sie wickelte den Umhang noch fester um sich und versuchte dem kalten Wind so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Ihre Zähne klapperten hörbar aufeinander. In der Schule saßen sie jetzt bestimmt in einem warmen Speisesaal mit einem leckeren Essen vor sich.br

Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen.br

Gerade ging sie an dem letzten Haus vorbei. Sie hatte kein leerstehendes Haus gefunden, in dem sie sich hätte verstecken können.br

Langsam kletterte sie die Steigung hinauf. Erst als sie ganz oben auf dem kleinen Hügel stand, bemerkte sie die Hütte.br

Sie sah ziemlich alt und windschief aus. Fenster und Tür waren mit Brettern zugenagelt. br

Weitausschreitend joggte Beatrice auf die Hütte zu. Mit tauben Fingern versuchte sie, ein Brett herauszureißen. Nach einer halben Stunde Mühen und zerschundenen Fingern gab es ein Knacksen und ein Brett brach heraus. Jetzt war es einfacher, die restlichen Bretter herauszunehmen.br

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schließlich brauchte. Sie fror und schwitzte zugleich. Ihre Hände waren zerschunden und blau gefroren. Ihre Nase lief und ihre Zähne klapperten auf einander. Schon fast wollte sie ihre wärmende Jacke ausziehen, gab es dann aber doch auf, als ein eisiger Wind ihr durch die Kleider pfiff, als sie auch nur den Reisverschluss öffnete. Immer wieder lehnte sie sich an sie Wand der Hütte, um auszuruhen.br

Dann war das Loch groß genug, dass sie hindurch passte.br

Sie kletterte hindurch und blieb stehen. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Hier drinnen war es ohne das Licht des Mondes dunkler und ihre Augen mussten sich erst daran gewöhnen. br

Langsam erkannte sie Konturen von Stühlen und Schränken. Nach einer Weile sah sie, dass alles kaputt, manches sogar bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört war. Alles, selbst der Fußboden, hatte Kratzer und war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. br

Vorsichtig tappte Beatrice auf eine Treppe zu. br

Oben gab es nur ein Zimmer. Es war ein Schlafzimmer mit einem alten Himmelbett. Beatrice nickte zufrieden. Hier konnte sie es locker eine Nacht aushalten.

p

Erst als er sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte, fiel Bill Weasly auf, dass er das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen nicht bei der Auswahl gestern gesehen hatte. Ein wenig beunruhigt setzte er sich an den Gryffindortisch und ließ seinen Blick durch die ganze Halle schweifen. Schließlich zog der Lehrertisch seinen Blick an. Professor McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore diskutierten heftig. Der Schulleiter sah wie immer gelassen aus. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Lehrerin für Verwandlungen war dagegen sehr aufgeregt. br

Wie elekterisiert starrte er auf die beiden und versuchte, natürlich erfolglos, ein Wort zu erhaschen, was die beiden besprachen.br

"Hej, Bill!", wurde er von seinem Freund Gary aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Was findest du plötzlich an dem Lehrertisch so interessant, dass du so gebannt da hin starrst, als wenn dort eine Herde Veelas sitzen würde?"br

Bill warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu, Seitdem er einmal bei einem Konzert der Bezaubernden Zwillinge beinahe eine Veela geküsst hätte, wurde er jeden Tag damit von Gary aufgezogen.br

"Nein, zufälligerweise nicht.", fauchte er. Gary, der sich gerade einen riesigen Pfannekuchen mit zentimeterdick Zimt auf den Teller langte, warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu.br

"Wir sind heute wohl nicht so guter Laune, was?", fragte er behutsam und vertilgte fast ein Drittel seines Pfannekuchens mit einem Mal.br

Sein Freund starrte ihn zornig an. Gary legte die Gabel auf den Teller und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.br

"He, altes Haus, was ist denn los? Der erste Tag wieder in Hogwarts und du machst ein Gesicht wie zehn Tage Regenwetter."br

"Sieben", korrigierte Bill seinen Freund. Dieser sah ihn irritiert an.br

"Was sieben? Sieben Veelas?"br

"Sieben Tage Regenwetter heißt es."br

Gary schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, wie man ein kleines Kind anlächelte, dass einen Fehler gemacht hatte.br

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Es gibt ein Sprichwort, das heißt 'Du siehst aus wie zehn Tage Regen Wetter'."br

Bill nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.br

"Jaja, ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Nur heißt das Sprichwort nicht zehn Tage Regenwetter, sondern sieben Tage Regenwetter!"br

"Ach egal!" Gary machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Dann siehst du eben aus, als wenn du gezwungen worden wärst, Morgaine zu heiraten!"br

Bill, der seinen Blick schon wieder suchend durch die Halle schweifen ließ, drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Gary grinste.br

Morgaine van Zoom war eine Slytherin und nehmen Peter Duly die erbitterte Feindin von Bill, Gary und Sven, die von allen nur das Kleeblatt genannt wurden.br

"He, Kumpels!" Sven stand hinter ihnen. Er grinste sie breit an, sodass man seine schiefen Zähne sehen konnte.br

"Mach den Mund zu, Kakerlake.", brummte Gary freundlich. "Sonst vergeht mir noch der ganze Appetit."br

Sven setzte sich neben ihn und nahm eine Schüssel mit einer komischen braunen Masse genauer in Augenschein.br

"Das wär vielleicht nicht so schlecht für dich, Gary-Schatz. Wenn du Tamora aufschmeißen willst, musst du noch ein bisschen abspecken. Ich habe gehört, Jeff Creevy aus Hufflepuff hat auch ein Auge auf sie geworfen."br

Gary murmelte etwas, dass sich wie "... beide Augen auf sie ..." anhörte und schaufelte sich Cornflakes in seine Schüssel.br

Nach einer Weile Schweigens sah Sven erstaunt auf.br

"He! Was ist denn mit unserem Billy los? Hat es ihm auf den Magen verschlagen, dass er jetzt Vertrauensschüler ist und hält es nun für seiner unwürdig mit uns einfachen Schülern zu reden?"br

"Schüler?" Gary sah ihn mit gespielt erstauntem Gesicht an. "Wir sind Schüler? Ich dachte immer, wir wären Versuchskaninchen, an denen die Lehrer ihre Hausaufgaben erproben können!"br

"Okay, Versuchskaninchen Aple", ahmte Sven die Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehreres Professor Snape nach. "Du mischst jetzt zwei Zenitmeter Schlangenhaut, Geranienblüten und ein paar Haare von Versuchskaninchen van Zoom in einen Kessel mit Schneckenschleim. Wenn du ihn trinkst und unter sehr großen Schmerzen stirbst, bekommst du 100% auf deinem Zeugnis!"br

"Der bräuchte sich keine solche Mühe machen, ich würde schon sterben, wenn ich ein Haar von Morgaine van Zoom in die Hand nehmen müsste!", prustete Gary. Dabei stieß er sein Glas an und der O-Saft verteilte sich über Bills Verwandlungsbuch, dass er aufgeschlagen neben seinem Frühstück liegen hatte. Allerdings hatte er noch keinen Blick darauf geworfen, sondern starrte noch immer gebannt auf den Schuldirektor, der gerade mit Professor McGonagall zu Ende diskutiert zu haben schien. Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die lachende und schwatzende Schülermenge schweifen. Als er auf den Blick des Vertrauensschülers der Gryffindors traf, winkte er kurz.br

Bill nickte verwirrt und stand auf.br

"'tschuldigung, bin gleich wieder da!"br

Er ging auf den Lehrertisch zu und blieb vor Albus Dumbleodre stehen. Wie immer spürte er die mächtige Aura des Mannes und seine blauen Augen schienen ihn seine Seele blicken zu können.br

"Professor?", fragte er und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich wie ein Diener anhörte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er eine Verbeugung machte, dachte er.br

"würdest du bitte mit in mein Büro kommen, Bill?", sagte der Schuldirektor und sah den rothaarigen Jungen freundlich an. Dieser nickte und folgte ihm aus der großen Halle und in sein Büro.br

"Setz dich!", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Bill gehorchte und setzte sich.br

"Ich habe gehört, du hast gestern ein Mädchen auf dem Bahnsteig getroffen?", begann er.br

Bill sah ihn erstaunt an.br

"Ja, aber woher -?"br

"Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Also, das Mädchen war keine Erstklässlerin?"br

"Nein"br

"Wie alt schien sie zu sein?"br

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht 14."br

"Hat sie dir gesagt, wie sie heißt?"br

"Ja, irgendwie Beatrice Vafar oder so."br

Dumbledore nickte.br

"Hast du sie gestern bei de Auswahl gesehen? Oder vielleicht heute morgen -?"br

"Nein, aber wieso fragen Sie?"br

Dumbledore lächelte ihn kurz an. Dann wurde sein Gesicht nachdenklich.br

"Durch irgendeinen Fehler wurde Beatrice Faver von unserer Liste gelöscht. Erst vor kurzem haben wir bemerkt, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Und zwar eine reine Hexe. Jedoch sind ihre Eltern Muggel. Deswegen nehmen wir an, dass sie nur die adoptierte Tochter ist. Jedoch wissen wir nichts über ihre Eltern."

p

uiSo, das 1. Kapitel ist fertig *Schweiß von der Stirn reib*. Nun, weiter gehts erst bei ... sagen wir mal 6 Reviews. Wenn euch die Story nicht gefällt, ihr vielleicht Vorschläge habt oder einfach nur den neusten Klatsch los werden wollt, reviewt bei mir!! Oder mailt!!


	3. Kapitel 2 oder Und die Flucht beginnt

Ja ja, ich bin's mal wieder, Halefa.  
Also, Danke für die netten und weniger netteren Reviews (waren überhaupt welche dabei???). So etwas habe ich noch nie geschafft: jeden Tag ein Kapitel *stolz auf die Schulter klopf*!  
Ach ja, ich möchte noch auf eine Story von einer Freundin von mir weisen: Is this love??? Leider hat sie die Story jedoch nicht nicht in FF.net gestellt *schluchz*, ich bin noch damit beschäftigt, sie dazu zu überreden, es doch zu tun. Man kann es jedoch unter http://mitglied.lycos.de/klein_sonny/islove.html lesen.  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, außer meine, gehören J.K.R. (was soll dieser Quatsch überhaupt immer? Würde ich bestraft werden, wenn ich sagen würde "sie gehören mir, nur mir"? Aber das geht doch net, denn man könnte doch nur die Rechte an den Figuren kaufen, oder sie halt selbst erfinden ...)!  
  
PS: Ach ja, wir gehen jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass die Beatrice fließend Englisch sprechen kann. In Englisch war sie in ihrer Klasse die Beste und sie hatte mal einen englischen Austauschschüler bei sich.  
  
Müde rekelte Beatrice sich. Warum war sie denn schon so früh wach? Es waren doch Ferien und ihr Wecker war auch nicht gestellt. Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Es waren keine Ferien und sie war auch nicht Zuhause und sie ist auch nicht von ihrem Wecker geweckt worden!  
  
Wie eine Bogensehne schnellte sie auf (das könnte ich nie! Ich brauche immer erst eine halbe Stunde um wach zu werden, was an Schultagen sehr ungünstig ist). Neben ihrem Bett saß ein schmächtiger, schlanker Mann, mit müdem Gesicht und einem oft geflickten Umhang.  
Als er Beatrices weißes Gesicht und ihre angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen sah, lächelte er und hob beruhigend die Hände.  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich tue dir nichts."  
  
Beatrice starrte ihn weiter an und rückte in ihrem Bett so weit es ging, von ihm weg.  
  
"Wer .. wer sind Sie?", stammelte sie schließlich. Der Mann schien noch jung zu sein, jedoch wirkte sein Gesicht müde, blass und ziemlich alt. An den Schläfen waren seine Haare bereits angegraut.  
  
"Remus Lupin. Und du bist Beatrice Faver, entlaufene Schülerin aus Hogwarts."  
  
Beatrice Gesicht wurde noch um einige Schattierungen bleicher.  
  
"Woher -?", japste sie. Dann meldete sich eine winzige Stimme in ihrem Gewissen. 'Er ist ein Zauberer. Er braucht nur ein Wort, und er weiß wo du bist. Und es braucht nur ein Wort von ihm und er bringt dich willenlos nach Hogwarts.'  
Remus Lupin lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
"Ich stehe in Kontakt mit dem Schuldirektor. Und er hat mich aufgefordert, mal einen Blick auf dich zu werfen."  
  
"Ich geh nicht in diese Schule! Keine hundert Pferde bringen mich dahin!", erklärte Beatrice entschlossen und bewegte sich immer weiter von dem Mann weg. Ihr Herz klopfte und sie hatte Angst.  
  
"Warum denn?", fragte der Mann immer noch freundlich. Äußerlich war ihm nicht anzusehen, ob er über eine Strafe nachdachte.  
  
Ohne auf seine Frage zu achten, drehte Beatrice sich um. Sie sprang von ihrem Bett und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Jedoch hatte sie nicht an die zugenagelte Tür gedacht! Panisch sah sie sich um. Da sah sie das Loch, wo sie gestern die Bretter heraus gerissen hatte. Mühsam zwengte sie sich hindurch, das Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe, eine barsche Stimme und und das Zerbersten von Holz immer in den Ohren. Doch nichts passierte.  
So schnell sie konnte rannte sie durch Hogsmeade. Ihr Atem flog und ihr Herz pochte ihr schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen, doch sie ignorierte es.  
  
Einige Zauberer, die gerade gemeinsam das erste Butterbier am Tag testen gehen wollten, sahen ihr erstaunt nach, und eine dicke Hexe, die gerade ihre Frühstückseier holen gehen wollte, kreischte hysterisch und suchte in ihrem Eierkorb nach dem Zauberstab, der aus ihrer Schürze herausragte.  
  
Ohne auf all das zu achten rannte Beatrice weiter. Jetzt, im strahlenden Sonnenschein, war Hogsmeade viel freundlicher und schöner als gestern Abend, doch dafür hatte sie keinen Blick. Am Bahnhof blieb sie mit Seitenstechen und nach Luft japsend stehen. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Herz begann nun vor Freude zu hüpfen (oje, die gute Frau sollte darauf achten, dass sie keinen Herzinfakt bekommt *lol*!). Vor ihr stand der Hogwarts-Express. Aus dem Schornstein der roten Lok kam Rauch und sie war bereit zur Fahrt nach London (sagen wir mal, sie wird dort untergestellt oder sie muss zum TÜV).   
  
Ein rascher Blick umher und sie schlüpfte gewandt durch eine Tür. Alle Abteile waren leer (was hatte sie anderes erwartet?). Beatrice sah sie sich unentschlossen an. Dann versteckte sie sich unter einem der Sitze.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde hockte sie dort in gekrümmter Stellung und ein stechender Schmerz piesackte sie im Rücken. Dann hörte sie Schritte. Vor ihrem Abteil blieben sie kurz stehen, dann gingen sie wieder weiter und schließlich hörte sie eine laute Stimme rufen:  
  
"Du kannst abfahren, Sam! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
  
"Wie schaffen das die Ordnungsbeamte nur immer wieder, den versifften Zug sauber zu kriegen?! Die Gören wüten hier immer wie die Pottsauen.", antwortete eine leicht angeheiterte Stimme. "Ok, dann bis in drei Tagen. Ich stell den Zug unter und komme so schnell wie möglich zurück. Wir müssen doch noch feiern, dass Udo in der "magischen Bildzeitung" als der charmanteste und von den Frauen am meisten verehrte Mann von ganz Hogsmeade ist!"  
  
Kurz darauf zeriss ein schriller Ton die Stille und ein Rucken ging durch ihren Fußboden. Dann zischte und wackelte es ein paar Mal und dann befand sich der Zug in Fahrt.  
  
Beatrice seufzte erleichtert. Vorsichtig lugte sie unter dem Sitz hervor und wagte sich schließlich hervor. Sie setzte sich auf den Sitz und ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zurücksinken.   
Die Landschaft zog am Fenster vorbei und das gleichmäßige Ruckeln des Zuges machte sie schläfrig.  
  
Ein scharfer Ruck und ein lautes Zischen weckte sie auf. Müde blinzelte sie. In ihrem Abteil warne die magischen Lampen angegangen und erzeugten ein schwaches Dämmerlicht. Als Beatrice sich dessen bewusst wurde, schreckte sie auf.   
  
"He, das ist Einer im Zug!", hörte sie eine Stimme. "In einem Abteil ist Licht. Schnell, schnappt ihn euch!"  
  
Ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, riss Beatrice die Abteiltür auf. Als sie von rechts Schritte kommen hörte, wandte sie sich nach links. Augenblicklich ging im Abteil das Licht wieder aus.  
  
Nun begann eine Hetzjagd durch den Zug. Es war eng auf dem Gang und sowohl Beatrice wie auch ihr Verfolger hatten Mühe, irgendwie schnell zu sein. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Schritte stockten. Sofort wurde auch sie ein wenig langsamer, um Luft zu schöpfen. Es wurde ihr zum Verhängnis.  
Sie höre, wie eine Stimme hinter ihr irgendein komisches Wort murmelte, und sofort wurden ihr die Arme und Beine an den Körper gepresst. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, einen Schritt zu tun, konnte jedoch die Beine nicht bewegen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.  
  
"Hab ihn, Sir!"  
  
"Okay, gut, David! Bring ihn raus!"  
  
Sie wurde grob an den Schultern gebracht und auf eine Schulter geladen. Kurz darauf verließ ihr Träger den Zug.  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist nicht seehr lang, aber ich habe Kopfschmerzen und gedenke, langsam zu Bett zu gehen. Außerdem gibt es wieder eine Caharkterewandlung (heißt es so?) und dann ist es doch praktisch, wenn ein neues Kapitel anfängt. Wenn ihr nicht so denkt oder irgendetwas anderes sagen wollt, reviewt von mir aus *lol*.  
Halefa 


	4. Kapitel 3

Sorry, es gab da ein Problem, aber jetzt könnt ihr die Chapters ja lesen!!  
  
Ja ja, ich weiß, dass andere Kapitel war kurz, aber wenn es keine kurzen Kapitel gäbe, wüsstet ihr den Wert der langen Kapitel gar nicht zu schätzen *altklug guck*! Also, freut euch auch über kurze Kapitel! Außerdem bin ich noch am Überlegen, ob die Beatrice überhaupt nach Hogwarts kommt, und je kürzer die Kapitel sind, desto mehr Zeit habe ich zum Nachdenken *lol*. Halefa PS: Das habe ich jetzt alles kursiv geschrieben. Kann mir mal einer sagen, wie man das macht, dass das auch bei FF.Net kursiv aussieht???  
  
Liebe des Todes 3. Kapitel  
  
Remus sah Dumbledore an.  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"  
  
Dumbldeore runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
  
"Als erstes bekommen wir raus, wo Beatrice sich zur Zeit aufhält."  
  
Er stand auf und schien irgendetwas in seinen Schränken zu suchen. Schließlich nahm er etwas heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch. Es war ein einfacher Handspiegel, dessen Rahmen mit roten Rosen verziert war. Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte verblüfft auf das kitschige Handstück. Dumbledore lächelte leicht.  
  
"Er sieht etwas kitschig aus, für seine Zwecke ist er jedoch perfekt geeignet!"  
  
Er hielt seinen Zauberstab waagerecht über den Spiegel. Augenblicklich begann dieser zu strahlen und das ganze Zimmer in grelles Licht zu tauchen. Die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels begann zu flimmern. Dann sah man ein ein rotes Meer. Jedoch wechselte es sofort die Farbe, wurde blau. Jedoch blieb auch das nicht lange und wurde grün. Dann bildeten sich Konturen, dann konnte man ein sich bewegendes Bild sehen.  
  
*********  
  
Um sie herum war es dunkel. Über ihr sah sie ein paar dreckiger Schuhe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie sie unters Bahnhofdach getragen wurde und dann wurde sie grob auf den Boden abgelegt.  
  
"So, Bursche!", sagte eine raue Stimme. Verwirrt blinzelte Beatrice. Ihre ganze Kehrseite tat weh, weil der Steinboden nicht gerade weich war, wenn man einfach fallen gelassen wurde. Über ihr erschien das Gesicht des Sprechers. Es war grobknochig und zur Hälfte von einem dichten Vollbart bedeckt, der bereits einen silbernen Schimmer hatte. Zwischen den buschigen Augenbrauen war eine steile Falte. Plötzlich verschwand das Gesicht wieder.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte die Stimme, die sie bereits kannte und die eben von dem anderen David genannt worden war.  
  
"Beim Merlin, das ist gar kein Bursche!", sagte der andere, der sich eben über Beatrice gebeugt hatte.  
  
"Was denn dann? Ein Troll?", fragte David dumm und Beatrice konnte förmlich hören, wie er seine Flöhe über sie streute, als er sich am Kopf kratzte.  
  
"Ein Mädchen, du Dummkopf! Das, was vor die liegt, ist ein 13jähriges Mädchen!"  
  
"Ein Mädchen?" Davids Stimme war noch dümmer, als vorher. "Aber wie kommt das denn hier hin?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ist wahrscheinlich seinen Eltern weggelaufen und hat sich im Zug versteckt."  
  
"Oje, und ich habe es gefesselt!"  
  
Wieder erschien ein Gesicht in ihrem Gesichtsfeld. Es war noch jung und voller Pickeln. Er hatte blasse, blaue, wimperlose Augen die sie nun verwirrt anstarrten. Beatrice spürte, wie jemand an ihren Fesseln rumfummelte und sie sich dann wieder bewegen konnte.  
  
"Los, aufstehen!"  
  
Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und blinzelte in das ärgerlich-überraschtes Gesicht des älteren Mannes.  
  
"Los, wenn du nicht redest, werden wir dich schon zum Reden bringen!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde Beatrice sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Sofort begann sie unkontrolliert zu zittern und Angstschweiß brach ihr aus. Mit fast schwarzen, weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den Mann an. Der schien zu sehen, was für Angst sie zu haben schien und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
  
"Ruhig, Mädchen. Wir werden dir nichts tun, wenn du redest. Also, wer bist du?"  
  
Beatrice zitterte immer noch.  
  
"Beatrice"  
  
Sie fing sich einen mitfühlenden Blick von David ein.  
  
"Warum quälst du sie denn so? Siehst du nicht, dass sie Angst hat?"  
  
"Klappe, David! Von so etwas verstehst du nichts!" Seine Stimme war barsch und zurechtweisend. Dann wandte er sich wieder an das Mädchen. "Beatrice -?"  
  
Beatrice schwieg und starrte auf ihre Füße. Der Mann seufzte.  
  
"Okay. Wie bist du in den Zug gekommen?"  
  
"Einfach eingestiegen und unter einem Sitz versteckt.", sagte sie leise. Sie wagte es nicht, dem wütenden Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Und warum hast du das gemacht? Bist du aus Hogsmeade? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen."  
  
Beatrice schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Eigentlich müsstes du doch auch in Hogwarts sein. Wie alt bist du?"  
  
"14" Der Mann seufzte erneut.  
  
"Also gut, Beatrice wasweißichwer. Da du anscheinend nicht antworten willst, mache ich jetzt einen Vorschlag.  
  
Beatrice hob den Kopf und starrte ihn wieder an. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
  
"Ja?", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ich und meine Frau wohnen hier ganz in der Nähe. Für eine Nacht könnten wir dich schon unterbringen. Wir gucken dann morgen weiter, was wir mit dir machen. Ach ja, und keine Hexerei!" Er sah sie streng an. Beatrice gab seinen Blick mit unschuldigen Augen zurück. Der Mann dachte, sie wolle frech sein und runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Wie hätte er auch wissen können, dass Beatrice kein bisschen was über Hexerei verstand und auch nicht verstehen wollte?  
  
*********  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück, als das Bild verblasst war.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Lupin, der die ganze Zeit gespannt auf die Fläche des Spiegels gestarrt hatte. Dumbledore sah kurz zu seinem Phönix Fawkes.  
  
"Ich denke mal, wir schicken Bill. Er ist ungefähr in ihrem Alter und ihn kennt sie schon. Außerdem ist er nicht gerade dumm."  
  
Lupin sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
"Bill Weasly? Einen Schüler?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht. Sein Phönix sang irgendetwas und ließ sich graziös auf seinem Schoß nieder.  
  
"Ein Schüler und ein Phönix. Fawkes wird mir über alles berichten, was passiert und wenn es Probleme gibt."  
  
Lupin sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, schien die Antwort jedoch zu akzeptieren.  
  
"OK, wann -?"  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Dumbledore seinen Vogel an.  
  
"Lassen wir das Mädchen mal in Ruhe schlafen. Morgen nach dem Frühstück soll Bill den Portschlüssel berühren."  
  
Es klopfte. Lupin stand auf und schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand.  
  
"Machs gut, Albus! Und sag Bescheid, wenn dieses Mädchen in Hogwarts ist! Ich würde sie gerne mal besuche kommen, sie schien mir recht sympatisch."  
  
"OK."  
  
Der junge Mann streute etwas von einem violetten Pulver in die Flammen des Kamin und trat hinein. Er rief: "Nach Hause". Er war augenblicklich verschwunden.  
  
Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Minerva McGonagall erschien.  
  
"Haben Sie etwas über das Mädchen erfahren?"  
  
"Ja, sie befindet sich zur Zeit in London."  
  
Die Lehrerin sah geschockt aus.  
  
"London? Und wie ist sie dahin gekommen?"  
  
"Mit dem Zug."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte, als er das Gesicht seiner 'Kollegin' sah.  
  
The End  
  
So, Schluss für heute. Diesmal war das Kapitel ein wenig länger. Und haut eifrig in die Tasten und reviewt, sonst gibts keine Fortsetzung .... *fies grins*. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Liebe des Todes 4. Kapitel  
  
Beatrice öffnete die Augen. Die Sonne schien ihr durch das geöffnete Fenster direkt ins Gesicht und sie musste blinzeln. Als wenn man gehört hätte, dass sie wach war, schwang die Tür auf und der BW (ab jetzt nur noch BW) trat ein. Er war frisch rasiert und sah gleich viel zivilisierter aus.  
  
"Morgen! Du kannst gleich zum Frühstück runter kommen."  
  
Beatrice verzog das Gesicht. Das Frühstück mochte sie von allen drei Tagesmahlzeiten am wenigstens (was übrigens stimmt. Außer wenn es gekochte Eier, frische Brötchen etc. gibt, und es nicht zuuu früh ist, frühstücke ich immer nur wenig) . Unendlich langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, seufzte sie. So werden ihre Haare wohl nicht zu bändigen sein. Sie klatschte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und ging dann wieder in ihr Zimmer, um ihr Handtuch und ihre Duschuntensilien zu holen.  
  
Halbe Stunde später trottete sie in die Küche. Es saßen bereits alle am Tisch und frühstückten. Beatrice setzte sich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl. Die Frau des BWs, eine schlanke Frau mit dunkelbraunem, bereits an einigen Stellen angegrauten Haaren, die sie sich immer zu einem strengen Knoten wand, lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
"So, willst du uns heute mitteilen, wie du heißt?"  
  
Beatrice wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. Der BW legte sein Bötchen wieder hin.  
  
"Beatrice", sagte er und seine Stimme zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "Wir könnten dich zwingen, es uns zu sagen. Es gibt da ein paar Sprüche, die würden dir schon die Zunge lockern. Da wir das aber nicht wollen, bitten wir dich, es uns so zu sagen."  
  
Ehe Beatrice antworten konnte, gab es ein seltsames Sirren. Erschrocken sah Beatrice auf.  
  
"Was ...?"  
  
Der BW sah seine Frau an.  
  
"Hast du für heute jemanden eingeladen?"  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Beatrice sah von einem zum anderen und wollte erneut fragen, als ganz plötzlich jemand neben ihr zu Boden fiel. Beatrice schrie auf und sprang auf. Mit entsetztem Blick sah sie, wie der BW und seine Frau ungerührt und mit strengen Blicken auf den Jungen sah, der sich gerade aufrappelte und den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.  
  
"Ich hasse es, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen!", murmelte er hörbar, dann wandte er sich mit entschuldigendem Lächeln zu den Eheleuten um. Zu ihrem Erstaunen, erkannte Beatrice den Jungen wieder, der sie auf dem Bahnsteig angesprochen hatte.  
  
"'tschuldigung, dass ich hier so plötzlich hereinplatze, aber ich komme in einem wichtigen Auftrag von Dumbledore."  
  
Der BW sah zu Beatrice herüber. "Ich glaube, wie ihr Auftrag heißt." sagte er. Der Junge drehte sich um. Als er Beatrice erkannte, machte sich ein vorwurfsvolles, aber freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
"Ach hallo, Beatrice!", sagte er wie nebenbei und trat auf sie zu. Dumbledore hatte ihm genau Anweisungen gegeben, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Zwei unter anderem lauteten 1) "geh vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihr um, sie ist sehr sensibel" und 2) "lass sie nicht noch einmal entwischen. Ich vermute, sobald sie dich erkennt, wird sie versuchen, wieder abzuhauen".  
  
"Hi!", antwortete Beatrice schüchtern. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde blutrote Farbe angenommen. "Ich weiß, du sollst mich wieder zurück bringen, aber mach dir keine Mühe, ich geh nicht zurück!" Sie hatte eine trotzige Miene aufgesetzt, auch wenn man ihr deutlich ansah, dass sie Angst hatte. Erstaunt sah Bill sie an.  
  
"Wie? Du willst nicht nach Hogwarts?"  
  
Beatrice gab seinen Blick zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Nein"  
  
Eine Weile war es still. Der BW und seine Frau waren selbst auf Hogwarts und Bill war es gerade und keiner konnte verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ähm ....", machte Bill schließlich einen Versuch, die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen. "Das ändert sich bestimmt, wenn du ein paar Tage dort warst."  
  
Beatrice schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihr Haare flogen. Ihre grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht auf diese ... Schule." Das letzte Wort sprach sie verachtend und mit einer Spur Angst aus. Die anderen sahen sich fragend an. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt.  
  
"Aber woher willst du wissen, dass Hogwarts wirklich so schlimm ist?", fragte Bill sanft und setzte sich neben sie, den Blick freundlich, aber fest auf sie gerichtet. Plötzlich hatte Beatrice einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Sie schluckte, doch er verschwand nicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie dagegen an, doch es half nichts, die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
  
Nun waren die anderen erst recht verwirrt. Was hatte dieses besondere Mädchen denn? Der BW nahm Bill am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite. Kurze Zeit diskutierten sie heftig, wobei sie immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke auf Beatrice warfen, die an der Schulter der Frau des BWs (geben wir ihr doch mal einen Namen: Virginia) lehnte.  
  
Schließlich ging Bill auf die beiden zu und berührte das Mädchen sanft an der Schulter.  
  
"Beatrice." sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Hier kannst du nicht länger bleiben. Weißt du was, ich bring dich jetzt an einen Ort, wo wir überlegen, was weiter mit dir geschieht."  
  
Beatrice nickte schweigend und Bill atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte Komplikationen befürchtet. Aus seiner Schule holte er einen dreckigen, geflickten Geldbeutel. Als er Beatrices Gesichtsausdruck sah, grinste er leicht.  
  
"Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Du musst ihn nur berühren, dann bist du da."  
  
Beatrice nickte und streckte bereits die Hand aus, als Bill die Hände hob.  
  
"Warte, warte."  
  
Er holte einen sauberen Geldbeutel heraus und griff hinein. Mit einer gewandten, raschen Bewegung richtete Virginia sich auf und ergriff seinen Arm.  
  
"Nein" Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich scharf. Beatrice, die erwartete, dass Bill protestierte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte den Geldbeutel wieder ein. Virginia nickte und lächelte Beatrice aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Mach's gut, Kind. Und du wirst sehen, Hogwarts ist gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
Bill nickte rasch und hielt Beatrice den geflickten Beutel hin. Mit spitzen Fingern fasste sie ihn an und wurde sofort am Bauchnabel nach vorn gerissen. Erst als sie sich in einem Strudel von Farben befand, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie bis jetzt überhaupt keine Angst gehabt hatte und dem rothaarigen Jungen einfach vertraut hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf fiel sie bäuchlings auf den Boden. Direkt vor ihr krabbelte ein dicker Käfer über den Fußboden. 'Der hats hier gut, bei mir zu Hause wäre er sofort von Aslade gekillt worden'. Als Beatrice sich ihrer Gedanken bewusst wurde, sah sie noch einmal auf den Käfer und stand dann mit einem Satz auf den Beinen.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiieeeeehhh!!!"  
  
Mit vor Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht starrte sie auf das kleine Tier, dass vor ihren Füßen auf dem Boden herumkrabbelte. Bill, der es diesmal geschafft hatte, auf den Füßen zu bleiben, sah ihren Blick und ein gemeines Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ooch, ist der aber süüüß!", sagte er und nahm den Käfer auf die Hand. Als er ihn vor Beatrices Gesicht hielt, wich sie einen Schritt zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Was hast du denn?", fragte Bill und machte ein erstaunt gespieltes Gesicht. Dabei streichelte er dem Insekt über den Rücken, dass darüber noch mehr in Panik zu kommen schien, denn es lief panisch über die Hand des Jungen. "Er ist doch ganz harmlos. Gut dass mein Bruder nicht da ist, der hätte ihn an seine Schlange verfüttert!"  
  
Beatrice starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
  
"Schlangen?", krächzte sie. Bill grinste sie an.  
  
"Ja, zwei Vipern. Du solltest mal sehen, wenn er mit ihnen spielt!"  
  
Beatrices Gesicht war aschfahl. Erst als sie das gefährliche Blitzen in Bills Augen sah, merkte sie, dass er sie reingelegt hatte. Sie wollte ihm gerade eine patzige Antwort geben, als sie unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, aber ich denke, es wird langsam spät und ich möchte vor dem Essen noch ein Bad nehmen."  
  
Beatrice vor herum. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie in einem büroartigen Zimmer stand, direkt vor einem großen Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein älterer Mann saß.  
  
Die Beschreibung unterlassen wir jetzt mal, denn ich denke, jeder weiß wie Albus Dumbledore aussieht. Wenn nicht, sollte er Band 1, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, das erste Kapitel, noch einmal gründlich lesen!  
  
"Ähm ...", stotterte Beatrice und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief. Da trat Bill vor. Mit respektvollem Lächeln sah er den Mann an.  
  
"Guten Tag, Professor."  
  
"Hallo, Bill. Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt. Weißt du, wo Fawkes geblieben ist?"  
  
Bill zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Einmal habe ich ihn draußen herumfliegen sehen, dann war er verschwunden."  
  
Da gab es ein PLOP und ein leuchtend golden und roter Vogel saß auf dem Schreibtisch. Nachdem Dumbledore den Vogel gestreichelt hatte, wandte er sich Beatrice zu.  
  
"Da ist also unserere Außreißerin!", sagte er mit freundlichem Lächeln.  
  
The End und Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	6. Kapitel 5

@Asahi Nein, nein, es gibt nur eine Asahi, aber ich meinte ... ähm, muss ich das schreiben *bittend guck*??? Sonst könnte ich ja wie Melina dreimal vom Todesfluch getroffen, dann gevierteilt und schließlich gegessen werden .... Nun ja, also ich liebe deine Geschichten wirklich, Asahi, und ich hoffe auch wirklich, dass du immer solche Storys weiter schreiben wirst, und ich hoffe, dass mir das jetzt nicht übel nimmst, denn es war wirklich nur ein Joke (schreckliches Wort!! Aber besser als Scherz, Witz), und ich habe es ja auch nicht ernst gemeint, und sooo direkt war es auch nicht auf dich bezogen und ...  
  
@Ginny Nein, Ginnylein!! Auch ich verehre und liebe Tamora Pierce und werde mein Herz zu jeder Zeit zu ihren Füßen legen, und ich bin sicher, ich bin nicht die einzigste, die so fühlt *vorwurfsvoll Zissy anstarr*, denn meine ach so liebe Freundin *hahaha* fühlt genauso. Aber hast du denn nur Dhana gelesen??? Nicht Alanna???  
  
Also gut, Leute, genug geschwafelt, es geht weeeiiiiteeer!!!!  
  
Halefa  
  
PS: Ich hab jetzt alles versucht: HTML, doc und txt, aber nirgends macht er es kursiv oder fett oder was auch immer!! Liegt das an meiner Dummheit oder bin ich diesmal unschuldig???  
  
Liebe des Todes  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Verwirrt sah Beatrice von dem Mann zu Bill.  
  
"Ähm, Bill?", fragte sie zögerlich. "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Bill wurde leicht rot.  
  
"Nun ja, wir sind in Hogwarts!"  
  
Beatrice wurde weiß. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Bill an. Komischerweise dachte sie nun nicht mehr daran, dass er sie verarschen könnte. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass seine Augen sie diesmal ziemlich ernst und äußerst verlegen ansahen.  
  
"Bitte, verzeih mir Beatrice, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst hierher bringen sollte."  
  
Langsam bekam Beatrices Gesicht wieder Farbe. Doch wurde es deutlich röter, als es sonst war. Auch ihre Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln. Die Spannung im Raum schien zu knistern.  
  
"Ähm, Bill? Würdest du mich bitte aufklären?"  
  
Der ältere Mann warf Beatrice einen scharfen Blick zu, den sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien, denn sie starrte immer noch mit wütenden Augen auf Bill. Der wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu. Mit gesenktem Kopf begann er zu erklären.  
  
"Beatrice weigerte sich, mit mir nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Da hat der Bahnhofswächter mir vorgeschlagen, so zu tun, als wenn ich sie vorerst nicht nach Hogwarts bringen würde."  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Nun, Bill, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du würdest auch so schaffen. Aber jetzt ist es passiert, und man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Wärst du so freundlich Professor McGonagall zu holen?" Bill nickte und verschwand erstaunlich schnell aus dem Büro.  
  
Beatrice stand vor dem Schreibtisch und schien ihre Schuhspitzen plötzlich sehr interessant zu finden. Dann sah sie auf. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer rot, doch diesmal vor Verlegenheit.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie wegen mir so einen Aufstand machen mussten."  
  
Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Beatrice. Aber wenn du mir eine Frage beantworten würdest, warum wolltest du nicht nach Hogwarts? So viel ich weiß, fühlen sich alle Schüler hier wohl."  
  
Beatrice starrte wieder auf ihre Füße.  
  
"Ich habe Angst.", sagte sie dann. Der Direktor sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Wovor?"  
  
"Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen.", murmelte sie, doch Dumbledore hatte es gehört. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"OK, wenn du es nicht sagen möchtest, musst du es auch nicht. Aber ich will, dass sich alle Schüler hier auf Hogwarts wohl fühlen. Falls du jemals das Bedürfnis zu sprechen spürst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir, zu Professor McGonagall oder zu deinem zukünftigen Hauslehrer kommen. Nur nicht vielleicht mitten in der Nacht."  
  
Beatrice nickte.  
  
Da schwang die Tür auf und eine Lehrerin mit einem Spitzhut, grauen Haaren und einem strengen Gesicht kam herein. Als sie das Mädchen sah, stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
  
"Gott sei Dank! Wo habt ihr sie gefunden, Albus?"  
  
"Beim Bahnhofswächter in London. Aber Minerva, ich würde Beatrice jetzt lieber den Hut aufsetzen. Dann kommt sie noch zur dritten Stunde."  
  
Minerva McGonagall nickte. Sie griff in einen Schrank und legte einen abgegriffenen, oft geflickten Hut vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch. Beatrice rümpfte die Nase und starrte verblüfft auf den alten Fetzen vor ihr.  
  
"Setz ihn auf, Mädchen.", erklärte die Lehrerin ihr. Mit spitzen Fingern fasste Beatrice den Hut auf und setzte ihn sich auf.  
  
Gespannt beobachteten alle das Mädchen, das ab und zu das Gesicht verzog. Schließlich öffnete sich ein Riss über der Krempe.  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Professor McGonagall lächelte etwas erleichtert. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, sie müsse sich mit dieser Schülerin herumschlagen.  
  
Beatrice lächelte etwas verwirrt. Als sie zu Dumbledore sah, zwinkerte er ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Minerva wird dir jetzt deinen Gemeindschaftsraum zeigen und dann in den Unterrichtsraum führen, wo deine Mitschüler gerade Unterricht haben."  
  
The End of this Chapter  
  
So, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Wie wird Beatrice wohl von ihren Mitschülern aufgenommen? Was ist ihre erste Unterrichststunde?? Und kann sie ihre Angst vor der Magie endlich überwinden???Das alles erfahrt ihr ... im nächsten Kapitel ... und zwar bei 20 Reviews!!! 


	7. Kapitel 6 ODER Erste Begegnung mit Sev r...

Liebe des Todes  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws war sehr gemütlich. Überall im Raum waren gemütliche Sitzecken oder Tische zum Arbeiten verteilt. In einer Ecke stand ein großer Schrank mit Büchern und allerlei Utensilien, die Beatrice noch nie gesehen hatte. Große Fenster erlaubten einen freie Sicht über einen großen, schwarzen See, eine kleine Hütte und einen undurchdringlich erscheinenden Wald. In einem großen, steinernen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, dass für Wärme und Gemütlichkeit sorgte. Links und rechts daneben waren schmale Gänge.  
  
Professor McGonagall ging mit raschen Schritten auf den rechten Gang zu. Sie kamen in einen großen Schlafsaal, in dem fünf Himmelbetten standen und nur darauf zu warten schienen, dass sich jemand hinein legte. Neben jedem Bett stand eine kleine Kommode mit einem Spiegel. Außerdem hatte der Schlafsaal zwei Badezimmer, bei denen Beatrice früher gedacht hätte, nur Lords und Barone würden solche besitzen.  
  
Prof. McGonagall ging auf das einzigste Bett zu, neben dem ein noch ungeöffneter Koffer stand.  
  
"Wir haben gemerkt, dass du noch keine Schulroben, Zauberstab, Bücher und so weiter hast. Deswegen erlaubt Dumbledore dir, am nächsten Wochenende in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und dort alles nötige einzukaufen. Bis dahin hat sich eine Mitschülerin von dir bereitgestellt, dir ein paar Roben zu leihen. Die Bücher bekommst du bis dahin von der Schule zur Verfügung gestellt. Und die Sache mit dem Zauberstab ... nun, solange wirst du wohl selber am praktischen Unterricht nicht teilnehmen können."  
  
Beatrice nickte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie noch keinen Zauberstab hatte. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig eingerichtet hatte und die von einem anderen Mädchen zur Verfügung gestellte Kleidung angezogen hatte, folgte sie der Lehrerin zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde.  
  
Nachdem sie unendliche Stufen hinabgestiegen waren, blieb Prof. McGonagall vor einer Art Kerkertür stehen.  
  
"In der ersten Stunde hast du Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Professor Snape ist auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Nach dem Mittagessen wartest du in der Großen Halle auf mich und ich erkläre dir alles Nötige und führe dich herum."  
  
Ohne auf Beatrices Antwort zu warten, klopfte sie kurz an und öffnete dann die Tür.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Severus, aber hier ist noch eine neue Schülerin."  
  
Hinter der Lehrerin betrat Beatrice den Raum. Es war schwül und feucht und es herrschte dämmriges Licht. Im ganzen Raum waren Tische verteilt. Neben jedem Tisch brannte ein Feuer, über dem ein brodelnder Kessel hing. Die Schüler sahen Beatrice neugierig an.  
  
"Das ist Beatrice Faver. Sie wurde gestern leider verhindert und deswegen erst heute von dem sprechenden Hut für Ravenclaw ausgewählt."  
  
Unter den Schülern entstand leichte Unruhe. Es passierte nicht oft, dass ein neuer Schüler kam, der nicht in die erste Klasse ging.  
  
Severus Snape nickte ihr knapp zu.  
  
"Setz dich neben Miss (A/N: O'Hara *lol*. Warum werdet ihr gleich sehen) Pierre."  
  
Verzweifelt sah Beatrice sich im Raum um. Woher, zum Teufel, sollte sie wissen, wer Miss Pierre ist? Da stand ein Mädchen aus der dritten Reihe auf und lächelte sie freundlich an. Der Platz neben ihr war leer. Erleichtert ließ sich Beatrice neben ihr auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Hi! Ich heiße Scarlett. (A/N: Ich liebe diesen Namen! So wie ich das Buch "Vom Winde verweht" liebe!! Immer wenn ich das Ende lese, oder im Film sehe, zerfließe ich vor Tränen ... *Träne wegwisch*. Allerdings finde ich doof, dass der Rhett sie am Schluss so einfach links liegen lässt!)"  
  
"Beatrice"  
  
Als Beatrice ihr Tischnachbarin betrachtete, merkte sie, wie hübsch Scarlett war (A/N: Natürlich! Sie kann doch nicht Scarlett heißen, und potthässlich sein!). Sie hatte grün blaue Augen, mit langen dichten Wimpern, eine leicht gebogene klassische Nase und einen vollen, roten Mund. Ihre Augenbrauen waren leicht gebogen und gaben ihrem Gesicht etwas graziöses. Ihre Haut war erstaunlich hell, nur an den Wangen hatten sie einen leichten Hauch von Rosa. Und dieses schöne Gesicht wurde von gewellten, dunkel braunen Haaren umrahmt.  
  
"Ah, du hast ja schon meinen Umhang an. Mmh, steht dir ganz gut, nur ein bisschen zu groß."  
  
Verwirrt sah Beatrice sie an. Als Scarlett merkte, dass sie verwirrt war, deutete sie auf die Robe.  
  
"Die habe ich dir doch geliehen, weil du selber keine andere hast."  
  
Beatrice wollte gerade antworten, als sie unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Pierre, Faver! Was war meine Frage?"  
  
Beatrice und Scarlett sahen sich an.  
  
"Wir haben gerade nicht aufgepasst.", sagte Scarlett schließlich.  
  
Professor Snape kam durch den ganzen Raum auf sie zu und stellte sich vor ihren Tisch. Seine Augen waren zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt. Ein paar mitleidige Blicke trafen die beiden.  
  
"Ach ja? Die Schule ist aber dazu da, dass man aufpasst und dann auch etwas lernt! 10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!"  
  
Als Beatrice schließlich den Kerker verließ, war sie müde, verwirrt und sich sicher, dass sie den Zaubertranklehrer schon mal nicht mochte. Als sie das Scarlett sagte, lachte diese.  
  
"Da bist du nicht die Einzigste! Alle hassen ihn! Nur die Slytherins nicht, die lieben ihn."  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle trafen sie auf das Kleeblatt.  
  
"Hey, Beatrice!"  
  
Beatrices Gesicht leuchtete auf, als sie Bill erkannte. Er kam auf sie zu, noch zwei andere Jungen im Schlepptau.  
  
"Also, Sven, Gary, das ist Beatrice Faver."  
  
"Die Veela, wegen der du so angestrengt zum Lehrertisch gestarrt hast?", fragte einer der beiden Jungen und sah Bill mit unschuldigem Gesicht an. Erstaunt sah Beatrice, wie Bill rot anlief und seine, Freund einen ärgerlichen Blick zu warf.  
  
"Veela?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
"Ne ne, ist schon egal.", warf Bill schnell ein. Dann warf er einen neugierigen Blick auf Scarlett. "Und wer ist das?"  
  
"Das ist Scarlett. Ich bin übrigens nicht in Gryffindor, sondern in Ravenclaw."  
  
Scarlett hatte ihr inzwischen erklärt, dass Hogwarts vier Häuser hatte, und Gryffindor und Ravenclaw zwei davon waren.  
  
"Wie war deine erste Stunde?"  
  
Beatrice zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Schrecklich!!" Bill machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht.  
  
"Wir hatten Zaubertränke.", klärte Scarlett ihn auf. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Oh, bei unserem herzallerliebsten Professor Snape?"  
  
Beatrice warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu.  
  
"Was??? Herzallerliebsten?"  
  
"Ja, magst du Sevie denn nicht?", fragte nun einer von Bills Freunden. Als er sprach, sah man seine verfaulten Zähne. Beatrice warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich hab Hunger. Komm, Scarlett!"  
  
Scarlett grinste das Kleeblatt noch einmal an, dann folgte sie Beatrice. Am Ravenclawtisch wurden sie mit neugierigen Blicken empfangen. Gerade als Beatrice sich eine zweite Portion Lasagne (A/N: Mmh, lecker!! Lasagne ist mein Leibgericht!!!) auf ihren Teller häuft, fragte ein Junge mit blonden Locken schräg vor ihr:  
  
"Warum kommst du denn so spät nach Hogwarts?"  
  
Beatrice warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Sie hatte keine Lust über ihre Privatsphäre zu sprechen.  
  
"Man hat mich erst spät entdeckt.", erklärte sie knapp.  
  
"Woher kommst du denn?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Gesicht voller Sommersprossen.  
  
"Aus Arabien", sagte Beatrice, weil sie hoffte, so den Wissensdurst der anderen zu stoppen. Jedoch hatte sie sich da geirrt.  
  
"Was? Aus Arabien? Echt?", fragte der blondgelockte Junge und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Mensch, nein! Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, okay? Ich komme aus Schottland und fertig! Habe ich eure Fragen damit beantwortet?"  
  
Alle anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. Dann warfen sie ihr Blicke zu, als wenn sie verrückt wär und wandten sich dann wieder in ihrem Essen zu. Scarlett warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.  
  
"Soll ich dir nach dem Essen die Schule zeigen? Wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei, da ist es egal, wenn ich fehle".  
  
Beatrice zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mir egal, aber eigentlich wollte mich schon Professor MacGanogill schon rumführen."  
  
Plötzlich wurde überall am Tisch gekichert. Auch auf Scarletts Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Sie heißt McGonagall.", klärte sie Beatrice auf, die gerade schon irgendeinen patzigen Satz sagen wollte.  
  
"Ist doch egal, oder?", fauchte diese. Damit legte sie ihr Besteck neben ihren Teller, stand auf und drehte sich um.  
  
"Wir sehen uns!" Damit rauschte sie davon. Die anderen sahen ihr nach.  
  
"Mensch ist das 'ne Kratzbürste!", stellte der Junge mit den blonden Locken sachlich fest. Die anderen nickten bestätigend. Nur Scarlett machte eine nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
  
"Vielleicht hat das ja was damit zu tun, dass sie erst heute kam? Also, ich mag sie."  
  
Der Junge sah sie freundschaftlich-spottend an.  
  
"Du magst ja auch die komischsten Leute! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du irgendwann mal Snape um den Hals fallen würdest, wenn er Ravenclaw wieder grundlos Punkte abgezogen hat!"  
  
Scarlett grinste ihn an.  
  
"Stimmt, nur: Snape ist nicht komisch, sondern gemein!"  
  
Nun mischte sich das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den Sommersprossen ein.  
  
"Also ich finde, die passt eher nach Slytherin! Die hat bestimmt keinen Funken Ehre im Leib und sorgt nur dafür, dass wir dauernd Punkte abgezogen kriegen!"  
  
Der Junge wiegte den Kopf.  
  
"Mmh ... so eine ist die glaube ich nicht. Die gibt im Unterricht bestimmt kaum Antworten und ist immer schlecht gelaunt, aber extra Ärger stiften? Ich weiß nicht ..."  
  
Scarlett seufzte und stemmte sich hoch.  
  
"Okay Leute. Wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei!"  
  
Die anderen stöhnten und machten miesepetrige Gesichter.  
  
"Das kann ja heiter werden!", sagte der blonde Junge und gähnte schon mal im voraus.  
  
The end  
  
So, nachdem der PC 1000 Mal abgestürzt ist (vielen Dank für dein Mitleid, Zissy ;), ist dieses Kapitel eendliiich fertig geworden! Ich finde es schön... *ggg* Ach ja: und Reviews!!!  
  
Zissy: also, meine kleine.. übertreib mal nicht so, ...aber ich bin echt stolz auf dich... dass du's trotzdem noch geschrieben hast, obwohl der nicht gespeichert hat... ich glaub ich hätte da schon längst aufgegeben... also, schreib mal schnell weiter!! (das ist hier schon fast wie ein review!!!) ps: ich kann dir mal lasagne kochen, kann das gaaaanz gut!! 


	8. Kapitel 7 ODER Erinnerungen

**Liebe des Todes**

**Kapitel 7**

  


Am Abend saß Beatrice auf der Fensterbank ihres Schlafsaals. Die anderen waren noch unten im Gemeindschaftsraum und bereiteten sich für morgen für den Unterricht vor.

Sie fror in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd, doch hatte sie keine Lust, ins Bett zu gehen.

Es war ruhig. Ein leichter Wind wehte durchs Fenster und spielte mit ihrem offenen Haar. Der Halbmond stand über dem Verbotenen Wald, der schwarz und düster da lag. Das Wasser des Sees bewegte sich nur ab und zu, wenn der Kraken sich müde räkelte. Eine Eule schuhute und eine andere antwortete.

Beatrice schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille. Sie verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und lehnte sich an die Mauer.

Langsam begannen ihre Gedanken zu schweifen.

  


*******

  


Sie drehte sich. Sie wurde immer schneller und schneller und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Schließlich verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Gras kitzelte sie in der Nase und sie lachte.

Da erschien eine junge Frau auf der Terrasse. Sie hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm. Als sie ihre ältere Tochter auf dem Boden liegen sah, legte sie das Baby schnell auf den Tisch neben sich und lief zu ihr.

Sie lachte immer noch. Das Gras fühlte sich so komisch an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, damit es sie im ganzen Gesicht kitzelte. Da kniete ihre Mutter neben ihr.

  


"Schatz? Geht es dir gut? Hast du dir weh getan?"

  


Sie hob den Kopf und lachte ihre Mutter mit ihrem Erdbeschmierten Gesicht an. Ihr neues, weißes Kleid war grün und einer ihrer Strümpfe hatte ein Loch.

Ihre Mutter seufzte erleichtert auf. Dann lachte sie ebenfalls. Schließlich sprang sie auf die Füße, packte ihre Tochter an den Händen und wirbelte sie herum. Nun drehten sie sich gemeinsam im Kreis. Die Gegend um sie herum verwischte und ihre Haare flogen. Dann ertönte das Schreien des Babys. Ihre Mutter lies sie vor Schreck los und sie beide fielen hin.

Lachend lief ihre Mutter zu dem Baby und verschwand mit ihm im Haus.

  


*******

  


Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Das Matheheft geöffnet vor ihr. Sie runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Warum musste sie auch zu dieser albernen Schule gehen? 

Die Tür ging auf und ihre drei jährige Schwester kam herein.

  


"Hast du Püppi gesehen? Sie ist weg!"

  


Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. 

Sie stand auf und nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm.

  


"Aber Moppeli! Deine Püppi liegt doch im Wohnzimmer im Schrank! Da hat Vati sie doch gestern hingelegt."

  


Langsam versiegten die Tränen und ihre Schwester ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer um ihre Puppe zu holen. Kurz darauf sprang sie wieder fröhlich durch die Wohnung.

  


*******

  


Langsam kam Beatrice wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Im Schlafsaal war gleißendes Licht und gerade kamen die anderen Mädchen herein.

Sie rutsche von der Fensterbank herunter und ging zu ihrem Bett.

Als sie die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, blieb sie noch eine Weile sitzen und hörte den Gesprächen der anderen zu.

  


"Scarlett, hast du die Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst verstanden? Ich kann diesen Spruch zum Färben einfach noch nicht!"

  


"Aber, Kati! Der ist doch ganz einfach. Guck, du musst nur -"

  


"Ja ja, Scarlett, wie wissen's! Bitte zeig uns das morgen, ja? Ich will jetzt schlafen!"

  


"Immer mit der Ruhe, Chrissi, ich darf Kati doch mal zeigen, wie der Spruch geht!"

  


"Aber bitte nicht jetzt. Gute Nacht!"

  


"Gute Nacht!"

  


"Gute Nacht!"

  


"Gute Nacht!"

  


Dann war es ruhig. Beatrice ließ sich in ihr Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwo im Schlafsaal summte eine Mücke. Dann hörte man einen leisen Schnarchton.

Beatrice lächelte versonnen. Dann ließ auch sie sich in das Reich der Träume sinken.

  


  
  


  



	9. Kapitel 8

_Ja ja, ich weiß, dass letzte Kapitel war viieel zu kurz. _

_Dieses Kapitel wird auch nicht soo ganz nach eurem Geschmack sein, denke ich *traurig sei*. Aber ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, detailierte Kapitel zu schreiben und außerdem wird mir das dann alles zu lang._

  


**Liebe des Todes**

**Kapitel 8**

  


Es waren viele Wochen vergangen. Noch immer wurde Beatrice von den anderen gemieden. Auch sie hielt eine größtmöglichste Distanz zu allen, außer zum Kleeblatt und zu Scarlett. Selbst den Lehrern gegenüber war sie zwar höflich, aber sichtbar missgelaunt und sie sagte immer nur etwas, wenn ein Lehrer sie absichtlich dran nahm. Bei den Hausaufgaben machte sie so immer nur so viel wie nötig. 

Aber ansonsten behielt Jimmy, der blondgelockte Junge, recht. Sie verursachte nicht absichtlich Ärger oder versuchte, Ravenclaw Punkte abzuziehen. Das einzigste Mal, wo sie Punkte bekommen hatte, war, als sie in Geschichte der Zauberei einmal laut gedacht hatte, und Professor Binns gedacht hatte, sie wolle sich am Unterricht beteiligen. Dafür bekam Ravenclaw 10 Punkte.

  


Eines Nachmittags hatten sie früher freibekommen, weil eine wichtige Lehrerkonferenz einberufen worden war.

Das Kleeblatt, Scarlett und Beatrice schlenderten hinunter zum See.

Es wurde langsam Herbst und die Blätter begannen bereits zu fallen.

Bill, Sven und Gary unterhielten sich gerade über Quiddicth und die Mädchen hörten schweigend zu. Dann riss Beatrice der Geduldsfaden.

  


"Was ist Quidditch überhaupt, dass ihr davon so schwärmt, als wenn Harry Potter gerade Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hätte?!"

  


Die anderen sahen sie entsetzt an.

  


"Mensch, Beatrice, Quidditch ist der beste Sport, den es gibt!"

  


"Das weiß ich bereits!", erwiderte Beatrice trocken. "Das höre ich ja regelmäßig."

  


"Also,", setzte Bill an und begann, den Lieblingssport der Magier zu erklären. Da Beatrice noch kein Spiel gesehen hatte und noch nicht mal auf einem Besen gefklogen war _(A/N: Remember, Flugunterricht gibt es nur in der 1. Klasse!)_, konnte sie nicht verstehen, was daran so toll sein sollte _(A/N: Was sich natürlich noch ändern wird! Natürlich ist sie ... aber ich verrate schon alles!)_.

  


"Weißt du was, Mittwochs haben wir immer Training, du kannst ja mal mitkommen und zugucken!", schlug Bill endlich vor. Beatrice zog eine Schnute, nickte aber.

  


"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Scarletts Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig, wodurch sie noch schöner aussahen.

Zufällig fiel da Beatrices Blick auf Bill und sie machte eine Entdeckung, die ihr später noch hilfreich war.

  


Bills Augen waren auf Scarlett gerichtet. In ihnen lag ein Glanz, den sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Bewundernd, verehrend, ... .

  


Beatrice hatte das unwiderstehliche Begehren, zu kichern. Sie merkte, wie ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zu arbeiten begannen und ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

  


Bill wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen und starrte sie wie die anderen verwundert an. Beatrice sah auf und sah in sein Gesicht, was allerdings keine sehr gute Idee war, denn sofort musste sie wieder loslachen.

  


"Was hat sie denn?", fragte Gary und sah sie anderen an. Die zuckten mit den Schultern. Als das Kichern kein Ende zu nehmen schien, und auch Scarlett schon anfing zu grinsen _(A/N: Kennt ihr das auch? Ich habe eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin, die konnte eine halbe Stunde am Stück lachen und wurde deswegen schon aus dem Unterricht geschickt ... *kicher*.)_, bückte Sven sich kurzerhand, nahm eine Handvoll Laub vom Boden auf und steckte es Beatrice nach kurzem Überlegen in den Nacken. 

Die kreischte auf und machte einen erstaunlichen Satz nach vorne. Mit der Hand griff sie nach hinten und holte die Blätter aus ihrer Robe. Als sie Svens Grinsen sah, stieß sie einen Kampfschrei aus und stürzte sich auf ihn.

  


Kurze Zeit später war eine rege Blätterschlacht im Gange. Einige Zeit später kamen auch noch eine Gruppe Huffelpuff Erstklässler hinzu, die zuerst unfreiwillig mit einbezogen wurden, dann aber begeistert mitmachten.

  


Plötzlich hielt Gary inne. Als Strafe bekam er dafür einen ganzen Haufen feuchtes Herbstlaub über dem Kopf ausgeschüttet, was ihn aber nicht zu stören schien, denn er schüttelte gelassen seinen Kopf und fing plötzlich an zu brüllen.

  


"Sven! Bill!"

  


Die beiden anderen, die gerade in einen Ringkampf verwickelt waren, sahen auf.

  


"Was hat denn der?", fragte Bill Sven, den er gerade im Schwitzkasten hatte. Bill verdrehte so gut es ging den Kopf und versuchte, einen Blick auf Gary zu werfen. 

Er wedelte wild mit den Armen und rief irgendwelche unverständliche Worte.

  


"Ist der verrückt?", fragte Bill und wandte sich erneut seinem Opfer zu. Jedoch konnte dieses nicht antworten, denn langsam ging ihm die Luft aus.

  


"Hallo? Sprachlos?"

  


Sven begann zu zappeln und versuchte, aus dem Griff seines Freundes herauszukommen. Als er schließlich frei war, japste er nach Luft. Er wollte gerade zu einer Schimpfrede ansetzen, als Gary auf sie zukam..

  


"Habt ihr mich denn nicht gehört? Jetzt haben wir eine einmalige Chance verpasst!"

  


"Was denn?" Scarlett war näher gekommen. Auch Beatrice war inzwischen hinzugekommen. 

  


"Wir haben gerade eine einmalige Chance verpasst! Morgaine und Tom sind gerade eben hier vorbei gekommen, und wir hätten sie prima ärgern können!" Er machte eine gespielt entäuschtes Gesicht.

  


Sven haute ihm auf die Schulter und sah ihn mitleidig an.

  


"Aber Gary-Schatz! Nicht traurig sein, du wirst sehen, schon morgen sitzen die beiden wieder in der Patsche!"

  


Beatrice wurde langweilig. Sie wandte sich gerade an Scarlett und wollte sie fragen, ob sie zum Schloss gehen wollten, als diese ihr eine ganze Ladung Erde ins Gesicht schmiss.

  


Beatrice prustete, bekam Erde in den Mund und verschluckte sich _(A/N: Iiiih!! Erde .... bah!)_. Als sie schließlich wieder Luft bekam, funkelte sie Scarlett böse an.

  


"Das war gemein!"

  


Scarlett machte ein betretendes Gesicht, zuckte aber die Schultern.

  


"Sorry. Gehen wir zum Schloß hoch?"

  


Beatrice drehte sich jedoch um und tat so, als wenn sie dem Gespräch der Jungen interessiert zuhören würde. Scarlett starrte verwirrt auf ihren _Rücken.

  


Da bemerkte sie, wie Bill sie ansah. Sie deutete auf Beatrices Rücken und machte fragende Handzeichen. Bill sah von Beatrioe zu Scarlett, dann zuckte er ratlos mit den Schultern.

********

Müde starrte Beatrice auf ihren Teller. Sie hatten in den ersten beiden Stunden wieder wegen einer Lehrerkonferenz frei bekommen und so waren die meisten Plätze der Großen Halle noch leer.

Sie wollte sich gerade ein Brötchen nehmen, als sie angesprochen wurde.

  


"Ähm ... hallo! Bist du nicht diese neue aus Ravenclaw?"

  


Beatrice sah auf. Vor ihr stand ein Junge. Ein sehr gut aussehender Junge. Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und pechschwarze Augen. _A/N: Näher beschreibe ich ihn jetzt nicht. Stellt euch also jeder euren Traumtypen vor, und wenn er nicht schwarzhaarig und schwarz"äugig" ist, habt ihr halt Pech gehabt!)_

  


Beatrice schluckte.

  


"Ähm .... ja." 

  


Der Junge nickte.

  


"Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?"

  


Beatrice zuckte mit den Schultern.

  


"Mir egal. Ist ja eigentlich ein Tisch für jeden." Mann drückte sie sich gewählt aus!

  


Der Junge grinste.

  


"Eigentlich nicht." Beatrice guckte verwirrt, er ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein sondern streckte ihr die Hand hin.

  


"Ich heiße übrigens Raoul und bin aus Slytherin."

  


Beatrices Hand, die gerade die seine ergreifen wollte, zuckte zurück. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich misstrauisch.

  


"Slytherin?" Deutliches Misstrauen war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. Raoul lächelte etwas verlegen.

  


"Ja. Aber bei der Auswahl bist du mir sogleich aufgefallen und so ... und da dachte ich eben, setzt dich mal zu ihr ...."

  


Nun wurde er deutlich rot. Sein Blick schweifte von ihr ab und blieb an etwas hinter ihr hengen. Beatrice drehte sich um. Am Slytherintisch saß eine Gruppe Jungs, die zu ihnen herüber sahen. Unter anderem auch Tom. Sie kicherten albern und schienen sich sehr zu amüsieren.

  


Beatrice drehte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. Wieder sah er sie an und unter seinem Blick senkte sie errötend den Kopf. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, griff sie sich nun doch das Brötchen, dass sie schon im Visier hatte, und begann, es mit Marmelade zu bestreichen.

  


"Ja dann, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal! Hoffe ich ...."

  


Beatrice nickte ohne aufzusehen.

  


"Tschüß"

  


Nun endlich sah sie auf.

  


"Ja, tschüß."

  


Raoul ging auf den Slytherintisch zu und war kurz darauf in einer Gruppe Schüler verschwunden, die gerade in die Große Halle schwappte.

  


"Mensch, wer war denn der gutaussehende Junge, mit dem du dich unterhalten hast?"

  


Scarlett ließ sich neben Beatrice auf ihren Platz fallen und sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. Diese lächelte nur versonnen und sah wieder zum Slytherintisch. Da saß Raoul und winkte ihr zu, ehe er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte.

  


"Hallo? Bist du noch da?"

  


Scarlett wedelte mit der Hand vor Beatrices Gesicht herum. Diese wachte aus ihrer Trance auf und wurde schlagartig knallrot.

  


"'tschuldigung ... was hast du gefragt?"

  


Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf.

  


"Wer der gutaussehender Junge war, mit dem du dich eben unterhalten hast."

  


"Raoul ....", seufzte Beatrice und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen. Scarlett sah sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.

  


"Wir dürfen das Quidditch-Training heute abend nicht vergessen!"

  


Beatrice nickte abwesend.

  


"Ja, ja."

  


**The end**

  


_So, puh ... . Also, **@ Maxine**: ja ja ich weiß, sie muss noch ein bisserl zulegen, aber dann denke ich immer, es wär zu hart etc. ... mal sehen, vielleicht bau ich mal ein paar Unterrichtsstunden ein ... *nachdenk*_

_**@ zissy** büdde, büdde, verzeih mir *flehend gucl*!!! Ich habe es toootaaal verpennt, dir das letzte Kapitel zu zuschicken *schäm*. Dafür darfst du mitbestimmen, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert, ja?_

  



	10. Kapitel 9

**Liebe des Todes**

**Kapitel 9**

  


Es gab leisen Nieselregen und ein grauer Dunst lag über den Ländereien von Hogwarts.

  


Die gesamte Gryffindor-Mannschaft hatte sich bereits auf dem Quidditch-Platz versammelt, als Beatrice und Scarlett eintrafen. Bill zwinkerte ihnen zu und Scarlett winkte strahlend zurück, als sie sich einen Platz auf der Tribüne suchten.

  


Dann begann das Training. Zuerst war Beatrice mit den Gedanken immer ganz woanders. Raouls Gesicht flimmerte immer vor ihrem inneren Auge herum, als ein Aufschrei sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehren ließ. 

  


Bill und Sven veranstalteten in der Luft einen wilden Tanz wobei sie sich gegenseitig einen roten Ball zuwarfen und die anderen nicht näher ließen.

  


"Hört auf mit dem Scheiß! Bill, du bist der Sucher! Los, suuuch!"

  


Beatrice verstand zwar nichts von dem, was der Junge da gerufen hatte, aber von nun ließ sie sich von Scarletts Begeisterung anstecken und verfolgte das Training gespannt.

  


Eins jedoch behielt sie im Hinterkopf. Kurz bevor Bill mit seinem Besen wieder seine Position hoch über den anderen angenommen hatte, war sein Blick kurz zu ihnen herüber geblitzt. Erst als Beatrice dann einen Blick auf Scarlett geworfen hatte, verstand sie. Deren Blick hing glänzend und voller Bewunderung an Bill. Von nun beobachtete Beatrice sie genau.

  


Immer, wenn Bill einen Looping machte, im Sturzflug auf den Boden zuraste oder freihändig in der Luft herumwurstelte, wurde sie blass und schlug vor Entsetzten die Hände vors Gesicht. Sobald Bill sich aber wieder waagerecht, hoch über den anderen und mit beiden Händen am Besen befand, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

  


Auf Beatrices Gesicht machte sich ein nicht-sehbares Lächeln breit. Die beiden waren wie für einander geschaffen, die musste sie zusammenbringen!

  


Nach dem Training liefen die beiden Mädchen auf das Feld.

  


Beatrice hielt sich etwas abseits, während Scarlett begeistert mit den anderen über die Spielzüge diskutierte. Dann trat Bill zu Beatrice und hielt ihr seinen Besen hin.

  


"Willst du mal?"

  


Unsicher sah Beatrice von dem Besen in Bills Gesicht. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und ergriff den Stiel. Er fühlte sich noch dünner und schmaler an, als er aussah. Skeptisch sah sie auf. Alle Blicke waren auf die gerichtet.

  


"und darauf soll man das Gleichgewicht halten? Fällt man da nicht runter?"

  


Erstaunte Stille herrschte. Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft an. Noch kein Magier, keiner, hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob man einfach so vom Besen fallen könnte. Die meisten wuchsen mit der Besenfliegerei auf und sahen das als so normal an, wie es für die Muggel Autofahren war.

Schließlich grinste Bill.

  


"Sind wir runtergefallen?"

  


Beatrice war jedoch noch nicht überzeugt. Unsicher wog sie den Besen in der Hand.

  


"Der bricht doch durch! So dünn, wie der ist ..."

  


Nun wurde es den anderen zu viel.

  


"Los, steig auf! Fliegen ist ganz einfach! Du musst dich nur abstoßen!", ertönte es von den anderen.

  


Zögernd stieg Beatrice auf.

  


"Und jetzt nur abstoßen! Aber mit Gefühl!", munterte sie ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und Augen freundlich auf.

Beatrice runzelte die Stirn. Sie schwitzte. Klar, wenn sie zusah, fand sie auch, dass Quidditch ein interessanter Sport war, aber selber ...?

  


Sie schloss die Augen und spannte ihre Muskeln, darauf gefasst, jeden Moment unsanft auf den Boden zu fallen. Dann stieß sie sich ab.

  


Plötzlich hatte sie keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen und sie wackelte bedenklich hin und her. Sie klammerte die Hände um den Besenstiel, was aber nicht viel half. Automatisch suchte sie mit den Beinen Halt, wie beim Reiten, jedoch war da nur Luft.

Ungewollt riss sie die Augen auf. Der Boden befand sie ungefähr zwei Meter unter ihr und wankte hin und her. Da Beatrice nicht schwindelfrei war, Höhenangst hatte und oft unter Seekrankheit litt, wenn sie auch nur ein Schiff betrat, verkrampfte sie sich nur noch mehr. Dadurch verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und hing nun mit dem Kopf nach unten am Besen. Erschrocken lies sie los und spürte plötzlich einen Schmerz am Rücken. 

  


Erstaunt öffnete sie die Augen. Über ihr war grauer Himmel. Eine Eule flog gerade über ihr dahin, Richtung Schloss.

  


Dann erschienen sieben Gesichter über ihr. Das eine gehörte Scarlett, die anderen waren die, der Mannschafts-Mitglieder.

Mühsam rappelte Beatrice sich auf. Ihr Rücken und ihr Hintern schmerzten teuflisch, aber ansonsten hatte sie sich nichts getan.

  


"Mensch Beatrice, hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Bills Gesicht war reichlich blass.

  


"Du darfst nicht so verkrampft sein. Du musst entspannt auf dem Besen sitzen!", versuchte ihr der braunäugige Junge zu erklären.

  


Beatrice schnitt eine Grimasse.

  


"Wenn man aber unter Höhenangst leidet und nicht schwindelfrei ist, ist das recht schwierig!"

  


Die anderen sah sich verlegen an. Sie hatten noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so untalentiert war _(A/N: Neville kommt ja erst ein paar Jährchen später nach Hogwarts ^_^)_.

  


Beatrice bemerkte ihre Blicke. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten.

  


"Ich geh dann man. Mein Hintern tut noch verdammt weh, damit kann ich mich nicht setzten. Vielleicht geh ich schon ins Bett."

  


Keiner sagte etwas, als sie zum Schloss hochtrottete.

Deprimiert wandte sie ihre Schritte allerdings dann doch dem See zu. Sie setzte sich ans Ufer und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche.

  


War sie hier in Hogwarts wohl? Sie wusste es nicht. Manchmal fühlte sie sich so glücklich, dass sie Gareth und Aslade vergaß und Hogwarts als ihre Heimat ansah, und manchmal wurde sie urplötzlich von ihrer alten Angst befallen und wünschte sich nichts anderes, als wieder in der gemütlichen Küche zu hocken und Aslade beim Backen zu zusehen. Klar, sie wusste mitlerweile, dass es Todesser waren, die ihre Eltern getötet hatten, und das nicht alle Zauberer zur schlechten Seite gehörten, aber konnte nicht jeder rüber wechseln? Was bedeutete es, in Gryffindor zu sein, wenn man unter Folterqualen gezwungen wurde, seine eigenen Leute auszuspionieren? Praktisch konnte sogar Bill ein Todesmal auf seinem Arm tragen. Beatrice schauderte es. Sie sah auf. Da lag es. Hogwarts. Von allen als der sicherste Ort in der Magierwelt angesehen, neben Gringotts natürlich. Groß. Mächtig. Und jetzt grau und düster.

Was wäre, wenn Voldermort es einnehmen würde? Die magische Welt beherrschen würde?

  


"Na, düstere Gedanken?"

  


Beatrice fuhr herum und errötete. Vor ihr stand Raoul.

Sie sah wieder auf den See.

  


"Mmh ..."

  


Ohne aufgefordert worden zu sein, setzte Raoul sich neben sie und sah sie an. Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf.

  


"Wo drückt denn der Schuh?"

  


Sollte sie es ihm erzählen?

Fast ungewollt sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus.

  


"Ich habe gerade beim Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors zugeguckt. Dann sollte ich selber mal fliegen. Ich habe es noch nie gemacht. Ich bin auch so total unsportlich, außerdem habe ich Höhenangst."

  


"Und?" Er sah sie mit ehrlichem Interesse an. Keine Spur von Spott oder Hohn in der Stimme.

Beatrice sah wieder auf den See.

  


"Ich lag schon nach 3 Sekunden auf dem Boden. Und zwar ziemlich schmerzhaft."

  


Zuckte es da um seine Mundwinkel? Nein, sein Gesicht ist völlig ernst. Er lächelte mitleidvoll.

  


"Tut's immer noch weh?"

  


"Ein bisschen."

  


"Wo denn?"

  


Sie zeigte ihm die Stelle. Er setzte sich hinter sie und begann, fachmännisch und sanft ihren Rücken zu massieren. Zuerst war es ihr peinlich, dann enspannte sie sich.

  


Es wurde merklich dunkler und im Schloss leuchteten bereits die ersten Lichter auf. 

Schließlich ließ Raoul die Hände sinken.

  


"Besser?"

  


Sie nickte."

  


"Woher kannst du das nur so gut?"

  


Er grinste.

  


"Weiß ich nicht. Aber Übung macht den Meister und meine Mutter hat oft Rückenschmerzen, da muss ich ihr immer den Rücken massieren.

Was meinst du, wollen wir essen gehen?"

  


Er half ihr auf die Beine und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Schloss.

  


**The end**

  


_**zissy: weiter, weiter!! du hast mir zwar schon grob erzaehlt, wie's weitergeht, aber ich WILL's endlich lesen *gg***_


	11. Kapitel 10

**Liebe des Todes**

**Kapitel 10**

  


_Sie war am Meer ... die Sonne schien und eine leichte Brise ließ ihre Haare fliegen ... sie trug ein hellweißes Kleid, das sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte .... die Brandung rauschte in ihren Ohren ...entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen ... ._

_Über ihr kreischte eine Möwe. Sie lächelte. Sonja mochte Möwen gern. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr eine zu Weihnachten schenken? Natürlich keine echte! Aber letztens hatte sie eine in dem Spielzeugladen gesehen ... aus Plüsch. _

_Eine heftige Windböe ließ ihre Haare flattern. Langsam begann das Wasser zu steigen und umspülte bald ihr Füße._

_Und was schenkte sie ihrer Mutter? ... Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst eine Haushaltsthilfe. Aber das konnte sie ihr natürlich nicht schenken! ... Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihr des öfteren helfen? Genau, an zwei Tagen in der Woche half sie ihrer Mutter beim Haushalt!_

_Sie lächelte glücklich. Dann fehlte nur noch ein Geschenk für ihren Vater ...._

_"Elena!"_

_Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Sie öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand Kathy, ihre beste Freundin. Die roten Haare standen ihr wild vom Kopf und ihre blauen Augen schienen tief wie das Meer .... sie lächelte. Woran sie schon wieder dachte ....ihre Mutter hatte sie Träumerin genannt ... und sie hatte Recht! Sie träumte oft ... _

_Kathy setzte sich neben sie._

_"Wovon träumst du schon wieder?"_

_Sie schloss wieder die Augen. Es war, als wenn das Rauschen der Brandung und das Sausen des Windes sie überrollen würden .... _

_"Träume ...", murmelte sie. "Sie sind wertvoll!"_

_Kathy lachte ... ein Lachen, dass die ganze Admosphäre zerstörte..._

_"Ja, ja, ich weiß! Aber jetzt ist keine Zeit für Träume!"_

_"Warum? Es ist immer Zeit zum Träumen ... immer ..."_

_Ein Schrei ließ sie die Augen öffnen. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann ... ganz in Schwarz gehüllt ... seine Robe flatterte im Wind ... _

_"Avadra Kedavra!"_

_Und sie schrie ..... schrie, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben .... ganz langsam wurde es heller .... bis es schließlich gleißend hell war ... sie musste die Augen schließen .... neben ihr bewegte sich etwas ..._

_"Träääääuuuuuumeeee ...." _

_Wie ein Schrei verhallte dieses Wort ... und neben ihr brach Kathy zusammen ... _

_Als sie die Augen wider öffnete, war ihr Gesicht nass ... Gischt spritzte ... der Himmel war dunkelgrau und Wolkenverhangen ... riesige Wellen peitschten gegen die Felsen ..._

_langsam richtete sie sich auf .... ihr Rücken schmerzte ... neben ihr lag etwas ... Kathy ... sie starrte. Kathys Gesicht war ... leer ... grau ... tot. TOT!_

_Langsam stand sie auf. Ein Donner hallte ... sie sah hinunter .... unter ihr war die aufgewühlte See .... ein Blitz erhellte kurz ihr Gesicht .... dann drückte sie ab .... das Wasser schlug über ihr zusammen ...._

  


Entsetzt öffnete Beatrice die Augen. Sie zitterte. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie überall sein konnte, nur nicht in ihrem Bett! Alles um sie herum war schwarz. 

Sie sah an sich herunter. Sie war nur mit ihrem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Nichts. Vorsichtig machte sie noch einen.

BAAANG! Ein lautes Scheppern ließ sie zusammenzucken. Irgendetwas fiel mit voller Wucht auf ihren Fuß. Sie schrie leise auf.

Dann war alles plötzlich hell beleuchtet. Sie hob schützend die Hände vor die Augen und blinzelte.

Vor ihr stand Filch, zu seinen Füßen Mrs. Norris.

"Ah, wen haben wir denn da? Nachts einfach so im Schloss herumschleichen?"

Langsam nahm Beatrice die Arme herunter und sah sich um. Sie war in einem Raum voll mit Pokalen und Medaillen.

Sie sah wieder zu Filch. Ein gemeines Grinsen hatte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit gemacht.

"Es ist verboten, nachts im Schloss herumzuschleichen!" Er sah kurz hinunter. "Kommen Sie bitte mit!"

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Beatrice legte schützend die Arme um ihren Körper und folgte ihm. Sie fror in ihrem Nachthemd und de Schreck saß ihr immer noch in den Gliedern. Sie hatte noch nie geschlafwandelt! Warum plötzlich jetzt? Hatte es etwas mit diesem seltsamen Traum zu tun? 

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch da war nur ein schwarzes Loch.

Filch brachte sie in einen Teil des Schlosses, in dem sie noch nie war. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte an.

Es ertönte ein erstauntes "Herein!" und sie traten ein.

Das Zimmer war größtenteils dunkel. Nur am Schreibtisch brannte Licht. Nun erhob sich eine Person. Es war Professor McGonagall.

Beatrice schauderte. Was würde man ihr für eine Strafe aufbrummen?

"Minvera, diese Schülerin habe ich eben erwischt, als sie sich im Pokalzimmer herumgeschlichen hat!"

Die Lehrerin sah erstaunt zu Beatrice.

"Danke!"

Filch nickte und verließ den Raum. Beatrice sah ihm unsicher hinterher.

"So, so, Miss Faver. Können Sie mir eine Erklärung geben?"

Wie auf Kommando begannen ihre Zähne zu klappern. Ein abgehacktes Klackern in der Stille des Raumes.

"Ich habe .... schlecht .... geträumt, und da....", stotterte Beatrice und versuchte, ihren Unterkiefer wieder zu beruhigen.

Prof McGonagall nickte.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und kommen Sie doch bitte morgen früh zu mir!"

Beatrice nickte. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett und schlafen.

Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Leherin.

"Gehen Sie nun in Ihren Schlafsaal und - schlafen Sie!"

Sie nickte und drehte sich schnell um.

Wieder in ihrem Bett schlief sie sofort ein.

**********

"Beatrice! Aufwachen! Beeaaatriicee! BEATRICE!"

Erscrocken fuhr Beatrice auf. Neben ihrem Bett stand Jane, ihre Decke in der Hand und sah sie leicht ärgerlich an.

"Man, bist dus chwer aufzuwecken!"

"Lass mich doch noch ein bisschen schlafen ...", grummelte Beatrice und rollte sich unter dem kleinen Fitzelchen Decke zusammen, das noch auf ihrem Bett lag.

"NEIN!", sagte Scarlett fest und zog nun vollends die Decke weg.

"Ich wollte dir noch bei den Zauberkunst-Hausaufgaben helfen! Wenn du willst, dass ich das tue, dann stehst du JETZT auf!"

"Ja ja" Ärgerlich richte Beatrice sich auf. Sie war ein richtiger Morgenmuffel und hasste es, früh aufzustehen, besonders, wenn man die Hälfte der Nacht mit Schlafwandeln verbrachte.

Grummelnd zog Beatrice sich an und erschien schließlich unten im Gemeindschaftsraum.

"Es ist noch eine Stunde bis zum Frühstück, hättest du nicht -",m meckerte sie, doch Scarlett unterbrach sie.

"Nein, wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann auch ordentlich! Nicht mal eben so husch husch!"

Sie schob Beatrice Pergament und intenfass zu und begann, ihr das zu Erklären, was diese nicht verstanden hatte.

*****

"So, fertig!"

"Endlich!" Ärgerlich sah Beatrice auf ihre Uhr und gähnte. Scarlett grinste sie an.

"War doch gar nicht so schlimmt, oder?"

Beatrice warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

"Ha ha ha! Sehr witzig!"

Scarlett stand auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"He, komm Beatrice, sei nicht so muffelig! Wir sind hier in einer Schule, da muss man eben was lernen!"

Damit ging sie in dne Schlafsaal, um ihr Sachen zu holen.

"Ich habe aber keine Lust, was zu lernen!", rief Beatrice ihr hinterher.

"Was'n los?" Die ersten Frühaufsteher erschienen im Gemeindschaftsraum.

Beatrice beachtete sie nicht, sondern stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei. Sie sahen ihr erstaunt hinterher.

"Huch, Miss Princess hat schlechte Laune!"

Die anderen nickten.

"Warum denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Scarlett erschien.

"Ach, das Übliche." Sie seufzte. "Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht ... sie ist sonst immer so nett! Nur wenn es ums Lernen und um Schule geht, dann wird sie so richtig miesepertig."

"Warum hat sie der sprechende Hut eigentlich nach Ravenclaw gesteckt? Sie hätte doch besser nach Slytherin gepasst ... oder Gryffindor, zu ihren so supercoolen Freunden!"

Scarlett runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und sah das Mädchen, das das gesagt hatte, streng an.

"Ihr _supercoolen_ Freunde sind sehr nett!", verteidigte sie das Kleeblatt. Die anderen warfen ihr pikierte Blicke zu.

"Gut, wenn du meinst ..."

**********

Währendessen stapfte Beatrice ärgerlich zur Großen Halle. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr die Erstklässler ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen und ihr eiligst aus dem Weg gingen. Erst als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte, sah sie auf.

"Hi Beatrice!"

Raoul! Plötzlich waren alle schlechten Gedanken verschwunden.

"Hi Raoul!"

Er lächelte sie strahlend an. Beatrice sah in seine Augen... doch dies war ein Fehler. Denn sie kam gar nicht mehr von ihnen los, es war, als wenn sie in ihnen ertrinken würde ... wie in einem See! Ein Gefühl, wie als wenn eiskalte Wellen über ihr zusammenschlagen würden, überfiel sie und sie fand wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu hören, wie Raoul sie fragte

"Hast du morgen schon etwas vor?"

Beatrice war glücklich. ER fragte SIE, und dabei kannten sie sich doch kaum!

"Nein.", antwortete sie und lächelte zurück. Er sah sich um und fummelte nervös an dem Riemen seiner Tasche herum.

"Möchtest .... möchtest du dann morgen mit mir in _Die drei Besen_ kommen? Wir haben morgen Hogsmeadewochenende."

Beatrice wurde rot und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

"Ja ... ich würde gerne ...", flüsterte sie, doch er hörte es. Auf seinem Gesifht machte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln breit.

"Gut, wir sehen uns dann morgen!"

Sie konnte nur nicken. Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie ihm hinter her, wie er sich geschickt durch die Schülermassen schlängelte, ihr nocheinmal kurz zuzwinkerte und dann in der Großen Halle verschwand.

'Wenigstens einer der mich versteht ...' dachte sie. Dann folgte sie dem Schülerstrom in die Große Halle ....

  


**The end**

  


  



	12. Kapittel 11

Hi Leutz! Tja, da seid ihr erstaunt, was? Ich auch! *g* Ich habe es geschafft, an Liebe des Todes weiterzuschreiben! Allerdings besteht absolut keine Garantie dafür, dass die Fortsetzung genauso gut wird, wie die vorigen Kapitel und ob es auch nach eurem Geschmack verläuft. Dieses chapter hier ist nur ganz kurz, aber ich hab's auch hauptsächlich geschrieben, um die Idee nicht gleich wieder zu vergessen. Außerdem werde ich die Kapitel so schreiben, wie es mir beliebt, sie werden also seeeehr unregelmäßig kommen.  
  
LG Halefa  
  
Liebe des Todes  
Kapitel 11  
  
Es war in den frühen Abendstunden und der Wald lag friedlich da. Eine sanfte Brise lies die Blätter leise rascheln und ab und zu konnte man das einsame Lied eines Vogels hören. Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter dem Horizont und tauchte das kleine Dorf in ein rotes Licht. In dem nicht weit entfernten, dichten, dunklen Wald hockte eine Frau. Sie war noch jung und hatte ein einfaches Kleid an. Ihre schwarzen, zerzausten Haare waren zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden. Mit dreckigen Händen wühlte sie in der Herd herum. In einem kleinen Körbchen neben ihr lagen einige Pflanzen und Wurzeln, die jeder Laie als Unkraut bezeichnet hätte. Nachdenklich hielt Beatrice inne. Ihre Augen betrachteten geübt die kleine Wurzel, die sie in der Hand hielt, doch ihre Gedanken waren weit entfernt. Sie legte das erdige Stück Holz in das Körbchen und stemmte sich mühsam auf. Dann machte sie sich auf den Heimweg zu ihrer kleinen Hütte, mit den Gedanken immer noch weit weg. Sie waren noch einmal Jahre zurück gereist und durchlebten ihre frühe Jugendzeit. Als sie an der kleinen Lichtung angekommen war, an der ihre Hütte stand, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Darüber konnte sie später nachdenken, zuerst musste sie ihren Pflichten nachgehen. Sie nahm die Wurzeln und Kräuter und band sie zu kleinen Bündeln, um sie zu trocknen. Dann zog sie ihr Kleid aus und wusch sich unter der einfachen Handpumpe. Frisch und aufgemuntert machte sie sich daran, dass Essen zu kochen. Als sie abends in ihrem Bett lag, kamen ihre Gedanken wieder zurück. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie eine Eule erreicht, in der sie zum Abgangsball von Raoul Wate eingeladen wurde. Der Brief war in unpersönlichem Ton geschrieben, nur eine Kopie von vielen anderen. Und doch hatte er Beatrice heftiges Herzklopfen versetzt. Sie konnte sich noch ut daran erinnern, wie sie mit dem Slytherin am See gesessen oder im "Drei Besen" geflirtet hatte. Bei der Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss musste sie lächeln. Kurz danach wurde sie von einem Slytherin angegriffen und beschloss, von Hogwarts abzugehen. Dumbledore hatte sie nicht daran gehindert. Dann hatte sie sich in das kleine Dorf verkrochen, wo keiner von ihrer Vergangenheit wusste. Wo keiner sie komisch anguckte, wenn sie bei dem Anblick von Zauberstäben zusammenzuckte oder über sie tuschelte, weil sie mit einem Slytherin ausging. Sie war jetzt siebtzehn und in wenigen Tagen sollte in Hogwarts also Abgangsball für die Siebtklässler gehalten werden. Seitdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich von Magie fern gehalten, was ihr nicht schwer fiel. Das einzige Mal, wo sie sich unter ihresgleichen und mit ihnen gelacht und gefeiert hatte, war im August vor einem Jahr gewesen, ein Tag, der jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe für ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben wird - der Tag, an dem Lord Voldemort unterging. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, wie sie nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Apperieren hatte sie nie gelernt. Fliegen konnte und wollte sie nicht und außerdem hatte sie keinen Besen. Aber vielleicht fuhr ja der Hogwarts-Express. Sie kannte den BW gut, da er ihr einmal für eine Nacht Zuflucht geboten hatte und vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen. Sie stand auf und begann aufzuschreiben, was sie morgen alles mitnehmen musste. Leider war sie mit dem Alter, wie sie sagte, vergesslich geworden. Dann glitt sie wieder in ihr Bett und schlief mit eienm glücklichen Lächeln ein. -  
  
Alles um sie herum schrie, bellte, stritt und lachte. Es war ein ungeheurer Lärm und wieder kam Beatrice sich wiedas klein, verängstigte Mädchen voller Hass und Verzweiflung vor. Unsicher suchte sie im Bereich von Gleis 9 und 10 nach einer Stelle, wo ein BW wohnen würde. Leider lag ihre Flucht damals mehrere Jahre zurück und sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wo er sie hingebracht hatte. Ängstlich betrachtete sie die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen. Wenn sie dahin durch ging, konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sollte sie zurückkehren? Sollte sie in ihrer Hütte wieder Kräuter sammeln gehen und keinen Gedanken mehr an den Abgangsball, Hogwarts und Magie verschwenden? Doch dann dachte sie an Bill. Als sie ihm ihren Entschluss, Hogwarts zu verlassen, mitgeteilt hatte, hatte er sie tief betroffen und traurig angesehen, sie aber nicht daran gehindert. Und Raoul. Ihr Herz klopfte wild. Er hatte gefleht, geschimpft, geflucht und dann geschwiegen. Aber vorher noch den Slytherin verkloppt, der die angegriffen hatte. Daraufhin hatte er vier Wochen Hausarrest und eine schwere Strafarbeit aufgebüßt bekommen. Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging auf der Absperrung zu. Kurz davor machte sie die Augen zu und wurde schneller. Dann war es plötzlich, als wenn man den ganzen Lärm vom Bahnhof nur noch durch einen Wattebausch hören würde. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand der Hogwarts-Express. Das Schild vorne war abgenommen und auch kein Rauch kam aus dem Schornstein, aber trotzdem sah er wie immer imponierend aus. Erst jetzt sah Beatrice das durchsichtige Dach über der Lok. Es schimmerte leicht grün und flimmerte leicht, wenn ein Lufthauch darüber strich. Beatrice lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war wieder in die Welt der Magie zurückgekehrt. 


End file.
